


One's Broken Ideals : Hématomes de Métal

by KesaKo



Series: One's Broken Ideals [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Charles, Charles in a Wheelchair, Depression, Erik Has Feelings, Erik has Issues, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Erik no, Fix-It, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, Graphic Description, Honestly it's so slow it's like watching the freaking movies, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Paralysis, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Poetry, Post X-Men: First Class, Post-Canon, Post-Cuba, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KesaKo/pseuds/KesaKo
Summary: De retour en Amérique, il devient de plus en plus difficile pour Erik de résister à la tentation de voir ce fameux télépathe : les esprits tronqués des deux mutants se cherchent, s'attirent, se rejettent en saignant, alors qu'aux portes de New-York, une menace moulée des blessures du passé d'Erik se forme et le force lui et les X-Men à rejoindre la bataille.Au maelström du combat entre raison et émotion, la piste espérée pour soigner Charles de sa paralysie s'offre à Magnéto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient éventuellement prendre la lecture en cours de route car la suite de l'histoire change de rythme par rapport au prologue (ou pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'un rappel), le résumé du prologue figure plus bas.
> 
> Enfin, il est assez fair-play de rappeler que cette histoire se voulait à l'origine comme une suite possible d' _X-Men : First Class_ dans des années 1960 où l'homosexualité était encore un crime dans beaucoup de pays, donc le "Slow Burn/Slow Built" est amplement mérité ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir abandonné Charles à Cuba, Erik décide de lui donner une seconde chance en s'effaçant de ses souvenirs. Pour cela, il fait appel à Emma Frost. Le plan tourne court lorsqu'Emma supprime non seulement certains des souvenirs de Charles, mais également l'intégralité des derniers mois dans l'esprit d'Erik.
> 
> Charles doit donc apprendre à composer avec sa nouvelle vie au Manoir, mais il refuse d'admettre que la perte de Raven et d'Erik - bien qu'il ignore pourquoi cette dernière le fasse tant souffrir - le plonge petit à petit dans la dépression.
> 
> Erik et son équipe de mutants se dirigent vers la France, où ils continuent de s'entraîner. Il apparaît vite évident qu'Erik est à la recherche d'un remède à la paralysie et, petit à petit, à l'aide de la stimulation de son pouvoir, il parvient à récupérer des fragments de souvenirs et à rentrer en communication télépathique avec Charles, qui hurle de douleur de le voir ainsi s'auto-détruire.
> 
> Raven doit intervenir une nuit où Erik disparaît et continue à se blesser avec dédain pour obtenir des réponses, mais finalement, à la fin de l'hiver, sans reconnaître que c'est le mirage du baiser de Charles qui l'a arrêté, il décrète leur retour en Amérique.

 

  

###  **Partie I :  
 **Hématomes de Métal** **  
****

**  
I**

 

Eviter de penser à lui et se convaincre qu’il serait mauvais de lui faire face devint comme forcer deux aimants de même pôle à se toucher.

 

**II**

 

Charles se souvenait parfaitement du moment où l’annonce télévisée avait été retransmise. Cela s’était passé une semaine auparavant. Ils avaient tous été attablés ; il avait fait beau ce jour-là. Les rayons du soleil l’avaient revigoré de bon matin bien qu’il ne sortirait pas de la journée (comme toujours), et les disputes frivoles des trois jeunes mutants l’avaient agréablement, partiellement distrait de son habituel mutisme réflexif.

Le silence, brutal, avait donc été particulièrement pénible lorsqu’une voix pressée avait évoqué une attaque terroriste de mutants en France.

Aussitôt, raclement de chaises sur le sol. Couverts qui frappent la porcelaine dans un tintement métallique – métallique. Charles se souvint les avoir vus courir pour allumer le téléviseur à la hâte, il se souvint avoir vu Sean sauter par-dessus le canapé dans sa précipitation. Il ne se souvint pas de la manière dont il était lui-même parvenu jusqu’au salon, mais subitement, Erik Lehnsherr avait été au centre de son poste de télé, sombre et sobre, mélomane, arrêtant d’un geste les balles des pistolets qui convergeaient vers lui. Le cadrage était approximatif, la caméra était victime de soubresauts heurtés provoqués par le chaos monumental d’innocents apeurés qui prennent la fuite et cherchent à protéger leurs enfants de la mort, si souvent fulgurante.

Alex s’était retourné pour s’apercevoir que les lèvres du Professeur était pincées en une fine ligne blanche, et il avait par son geste manqué la raison pour laquelle Charles les avait soudain entrouvertes en se figeant. Une seconde balle dans son corps. Un bref rugissement avait retenti sur sa droite – Hank.

\- C’est Raven ! S’était écrié Sean.

Les yeux de Charles avaient reflété la silhouette de sa sœur qui se battait comme une panthère, toute de griffe et d’agilité. Mortelle. Contre des hommes d’Etat. Le cœur de Charles s’était mis à battre à tout rompre, bruyamment sanglant, se privant du discours du journaliste qui lui apprendrait si sa sœur avait depuis été tuée. Le sang battait trop fort dans ses oreilles pour qu’il n’entende quoi que ce soit, et il n’avait su où donner des yeux entre les furtives apparitions de Mystique et la mort que distribuait Erik d’un geste de la main. Mégalomane sentence divine.

Ils avaient tous quatre bu la télé ; Charles avait bu les images à grandes gorgées assoiffées, priant pour que sa sœur ne se fasse pas toucher par un seul coup de matraque qui l’aurait fait se faire submerger et capturer. Mais elle les avait tous évités, et c’est avec un affaissement non-dissimulé de ses épaules et un «  _Seigneur, merci…_  » que Charles l’avait vu disparaître saine et sauve avec Azazel.

 

Ils regardèrent de nouveau le journal télévisé le soir même après avoir discuté des événements tout l’après-midi, et cette fois Charles comprit mieux le contexte dans lequel s’était déroulé l’attaque. Une manifestation anti-mutant dans la capitale parisienne. Erik avait sûrement voulu faire de l’événement un exemple punitif. Plusieurs personnes avaient été blessées.

Charles soupirait et fermait fortement les yeux – d’inquiétude – quand il s’agissait de sa sœur, mais quand il pensait à _Erik_ … ! L’échiquier vola de nouveau derrière lui, fusant d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce et Charles soupira en tapant du poing sur son fauteuil.

Aussitôt cependant, il jeta un œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n’avait vu ou entendu le juron qu’il avait poussé. Il se sentait anxieux à l’idée de se faire surprendre dans cet état par un des trois adolescents. Mais il était seul. Charles usa donc de sa télékinésie pour remettre en place le jeu d’échec – dans la même configuration que celle laissée au départ de Lehnsherr – et alla se coucher, pensant tout au long du chemin à sa jeune sœur qu’il avait revu pour la première fois depuis son départ. Pensant toute partie de la nuit à l’influence néfaste qu’avait Erik sur elle, et il voulait étrangler l’homme de ses propres mains.

 

**III**

 

D’autres problèmes survinrent et s’ajoutèrent sérieusement à la liste de ceux qui tournaient en rond autour de l’esprit de Charles tels des charognards. Il apprit de Hank – qu’il rouspéta par la suite d’avoir piraté le compte-rendu d’un agent de la CIA… puis qu’il _félicita_ d’avoir les capacités de mettre en relation son ordinateur avec un autre au moyen d’un réseau fascinant –, il apprit de Hank que si « l’affaire Lehnsherr » n’avait pas forcément redirigé directement toute l’attention armée de l’agence centrale de renseignement américaine vers le reste des mutants impliqués à Cuba, elle leur avait donné le prétexte de mettre une priorité sur leur cas. Retrouver le manoir dans lequel était hébergé au minimum quatre des mutants mis sur liste rouge semblait donc être leur prochaine étape.

Hank précisa qu’ils ne faisaient pas état du sort qu’on leur réserverait – et il ne précisa pas non plus qu’il avait poussé un cri strident en apercevant son propre nom sur la liste, et il se maudit d’y avoir pensé en compagnie du Professeur télépathe qui maintenant devait être au courant. Sapristi.

Bref, les problèmes allaient au final commencer à arriver sur leur palier, et Charles s’étonna que ce genre de nouvelles ne soient pas tombées plus tôt : cela ferait bientôt quatre mois depuis la crise des missiles de Cuba mais, d’après Hank, les services secrets avaient plutôt été mobilisés vers Berlin dernièrement.

\- Par Mendel et toutes ses lois sur la génétique formelle, Hank, s’exclama-t-il en apprenant la nouvelle, et il comprima ses sinus entre son pouce et son index pour éviter la migraine de poindre, il faut que tu me promettes de ne plus recommencer ça. Il y a des chances pour que la CIA nous laisse tranquille quand ils nous retrouveront s’ils s’aperçoivent que nous n’avons pas été en contact avec Erik ces derniers mois, mais c’est certain que s’ils tombent sur celui qui s'est infiltré dans leur système…

\- Mais Professeur, rétorqua l’adolescent, et Charles souriait toujours intérieurement à la vue de ce fauve indigo esquissant des mimiques suppliantes, j’ai été tellement prudent dans mes démarches qu’ils ne savent même pas que leur système informatique a été piraté ! Et même s’ils parvenaient à le savoir, j’ai mis une escale à notre adresse électronique, je -

Il s’interrompit, puis respira un grand coup avant d’annoncer :

\- Vous devez m’accorder que cette infiltration ponctuelle est la seule solution dont nous disposions pour nous prévenir d’une attaque de la CIA puisque vous ne comptez pas vous y rendre vous-même régulièrement.

\- Ce n’est pas dit qu’ils attaquent, Hank. Rétorqua Charles, qui se froissa de l'accusation.

La phrase avait été prononcée avec de la chaleur sur un sourire destiné à rassurer le jeune homme, mais Charles s’aperçut vite que ce n’était pas ce dont avait besoin Hank.

\- Il y a plus de chances qu’ils viennent ici pour nous embarquer maintenant que Magné–

\- Er–

\- Qu’ _Erik_ a autant fait parler de lui en Europe, que de chances de recevoir d’eux une nouvelle offre d’embauche ! Les probabilités, Professeur !

Charles resta silencieux un moment de plus sous le regard de Hank, les sinus de nouveau entre les soins de ses doigts. Il batailla un instant, puis répondit en relevant la tête :

\- Tu as raison, nous avons besoin de ces informations pour nous défendre si leurs intentions s’avéraient menaçantes. Même si je n’en crois rien. Cependant, par mesure de sécurité, s’ils retrouvent ta trace, je dirai que ce projet était de mon initiative et que je t’ai manipulé pour arriver à mes fins. Marché conclu, mon ami ?

Hank ouvrait déjà la gueule pour protester mais, quand Charles haussa les sourcils, le défiant du regard, il balbutia son accord et pesta contre les télépathes manipulateurs très très bas dans sa tête une fois le Professeur parti.

Hank ne fut pas le seul cependant à se préoccuper du bien-être des habitants du Manoir. Dans le silence tranquille de la bibliothèque – chut, les souvenirs… – Charles put clairement entendre Alex s’inquiéter de si le Prof s’occupait correctement, et après un écho feutré d’escaliers qui se montent deux à deux, on frappait à la lourde porte en bois. Charles abandonna son exercice quotidien de télékinésie pour lever la tête et s’écrier :

\- Entre, Alex !

L’adolescent s’exécuta, tout essoufflé de sa course à l’extérieur, et opina du chef.

\- Hey, salut, Professeur. Comment vous allez ?

\- Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire qu’il espérait convaincant, je te remercie.

Il ignora l’onde de doutes méfiants que provoqua sa réponse au mutant, ainsi que le « _C’est vrai que les mauvaises nouvelles ont l’air de le tenir éveillé_  » qu’Alex pensa et qui fut suivi d’une vague de chagrin.

\- Alors, vous faites quoi de votre côté ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt en rentrant un peu plus dans la pièce.

Pour toute réponse, Charles fit se gesticuler ses doigts auprès de sa tempe avec une moue – Erik. Un souvenir.

Une larme. Une tension si particulière… _Oh, ma poitrine…_

...et Havok ouvrit la bouche en émettant un son pour dire qu’il avait compris, ne s’apercevant pas du trouble de Charles. _Tiens, voilà un souvenir à récupérer sur lequel travailler plus tard,_ pensa néanmoins ce dernier avec douleur teintée d'excitation. Il décida de se concentrer sur l’adolescent, et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

\- D’ailleurs, j’aurais voulu te montrer quelque chose, si tu ne vois pas d’inconvénient–

\- Oh, bien sûr que non, Prof ! Coupa-t-il avec un entrain réel, s’approchant davantage.

- … à ce que j’utilise ma télékinésie sur toi…

Alex se figea en entendant les mots. Puis contre toute attente, son sourire s’agrandit. 

\- Non. Non, vous plaisantez ? C’est super cool ! Vous allez genre, me soulever dans les airs ? J’me mets où ?

\- Sur le canapé, s’il te plaît. Indiqua-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier. A plat ventre.

Quand ce fut fait et que Havok se tint plus ou moins immobile, Charles se concentra en portant deux doigts à sa tempe d’un geste familier. La télékinésie lui était bien moins coutumière que la télépathie, mais toutes deux se travaillaient, et des mois d’entraînements avaient optimisées ses facultés. Lentement d’abord, le corps d’Alex se souleva. Millimètre par millimètre. Puis Charles affermit sa prise sur son pouvoir glissant et Alex se retrouva bientôt les yeux grands ouverts vers le sol qui se tenait un mètre sous lui. A crier et rire. Charles sourit lorsqu’il écarta ses bras en le regardant.

\- Professeur, c’est dément ! Vous pouvez me faire voler dehors comme Sean ?

Sa réponse lui fut apportée quand soudain l’oreiller lui sauta au visage lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le canapé.

\- Il me faudra un peu d’entraînement encore, je pense… Tempéra Charles.

L’adolescent étouffa un grognement sous le léger gloussement du télépathe et partit bientôt après cela, laissant tout le loisir à Charles de laisser entrer dans ses poumons la mélancolie qu’il avait tenue à distance devant Alex.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait repéré l’ébauche d’un souvenir oublié qui méritait son attention. Une sensation… de bien-être infini partagé avec Erik ; c’était si rare, les souvenirs d’eux où il n’y avait pas de tension. Quand cela s’était-il passé ? Charles aurait besoin d’un stimulus pour apercevoir les petites perles colorées qui renfermaient ses souvenirs et qui lui étaient familières à présent. Ce souvenir… dehors, sur la terrasse. C’était ça.

Charles ne descendit pas afin d’aller à l’extérieur. Il n’y avait pas mis un pied depuis… A la place, il changea de pièce et rentra dans sa vieille chambre à l’étage, à la fenêtre de laquelle il se posta. De là, l’endroit où semblait s’être déroulé le souvenir lui apparaissait. Il se visualisa sur la terrasse et, brusquement, il se sentit aspiré vers un ancien lui-même au dehors face à l’immense parabole, tandis que dans la pièce une petite bille bleue craquelée lui apparaissait et laissait déjà couler d’entre ses fissures des bouts de souvenirs désordonnés. Il se laissa submerger dans son double à l’extérieur.

_Tu vois la parabole ? Réoriente-la vers nous._

Ce souvenir-là contenait un verrou ? S’étonna Charles en le reconnaissant, mais il finit par se reconcentrer en fermant les yeux.

Le flot d’information le submergea d’un coup.

 _Ça ne te dérange pas, si je_ … Une émotion si forte, si puissante qu’elle donnait à Charles l’envie d’ouvrir sa propre poitrine en deux pour la laisser goûter à l’air libre, cesser de l’étouffer. _Je ne savais pas que je l’avais encore…_ _Vois-tu, le secret de la volonté est quelque part entre la fureur et le calme total._ Une connexion, un lien, une communion. _Qu’est-ce que tu viens de me faire ?_ Si intime… _Le président est sur le point de faire son discours ! Tu vois la parabole ? Réoriente-la vers nous._ _Qu’est-ce que tu viens de me faire ?_ Dans l’intimité de l’esprit d’Erik…

Dans l’intimité de l’esprit d’Erik.

Ces quelques mots firent sauter le verrou dans son esprit. Tout se remit brusquement en place, et la bille se mordora d’une émotion de sérénité et de tendresse dévastatrice avant d’exploser dans l’esprit de Charles avec la force d’une révélation dont la nature serait révélée : big-bang. Les morceaux scintillèrent et lui offrirent la vérité.

_« Ça ne te dérange pas si je…»_

Il avait pénétré l’esprit d’Erik. Il avait pénétré dans son intimité la plus secrète. Il serait le seul à jamais voir ça. Mais il avait tracé telle une étoile pour ne pas le violer. Il était passé outre les souvenirs, les rêves et les souffrances, et ne s’était pas retourné quand il s’était aperçu qu’une très large partie de son esprit lui était réservée. Une zone de contradictions, tendresse, amitié, confusion, confiance. Charles s’était senti béat d’excitation de l’avoir aperçu, il s’était senti muselé par la culpabilité, retenu par l’habitude de renier son propre pouvoir. _S’il me laissait goûter à cette tendresse_ …

_« Qu’est-ce que tu viens de me faire ? »_

Une larme sur chacune de leur joue. Erik était bouleversé.

 _« J’ai atteint la zone la plus sereine de ton système mémoriel, un souvenir profondément beau Erik, je te remercie._ _  
_ _\- Je ne savais pas que je l’avais encore…»_

Et il était tellement brisé d’avoir revu sa mère avant les camps, tellement soulagé de se rappeler qu’il avait un jour été humain. Le cœur de Charles avait des bleus maintenant, il portait les bleus d’Erik. Sa gorge était serrée par l’émotion.

_« Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois… Il n’y a pas que la douleur, la colère… il y a aussi de la bonté je l’ai vu en toi.»_

Il n’avait pas dit à Erik que leur lien mental n’était pas encore coupé, qu’il entendait son envie de s’emparer de la main de Charles. Se tenir la main.

_« Quand tu réaliseras ton potentiel, personne ne pourra concurrencer ton pouvoir. Pas même moi. Allons, réessaie. »_

Il y était parvenu, et Charles avait été tellement impressionné, tellement _fier_. Il avait imité les émotions qui transparaissent sur le visage fort, si fort et trempé des larmes d’Erik, et bientôt… Sourires réciproques. Ils avaient ri, insouciants.

Lentement, Charles revint à lui. Il prit tellement de précaution à revenir dans la réalité que la nuit était tombée sur la parabole lorsqu’il entrouvrit les paupières, doucement, car son cœur pesait. Il déglutit difficilement, ignorant la raideur de ses joues qui portaient encore le sillon des larmes séchées qui avaient roulé sur son visage en redécouvrant ce souvenir. Un souvenir si cher… Plus Charles en débloquait, plus il se sentait complet et reconnaissant d’être capable de retrouver des émotions aussi fortes. Mais, plus il en débloquait, plus il souhaitait qu’il ne l’eut pas fait et qu’on lui rase de nouveau la mémoire pour qu’il ne soit plus aussi conscient de la perte qu’il avait subi le jour où Erik était sorti de sa vie à Cuba.

C’est morose qu’il rejoignit sa chambre en bas ce soir-là, sans avoir dîné. Lorsqu’il descendit lentement les escaliers électriques, Charles se fit la réflexion – stérile – que cette machine aurait certainement ravi des enfants en servant illégalement de manège… si seulement il y avait eu des enfants au Manoir. Mais le Manoir restait rempli des fantômes de tous ceux qui ne le remplissaient pas. Charles se détesta une seconde, intensément, de ne pas savourer la présence de Hank, Sean et Alex alors qu’il aurait pu être seul dans cette vieille villa pleines de spectres de son passé, il se détesta comme lorsqu’il n’arrivait plus à soulever son propre corps pour se mettre au lit, ou qu’il n’était pas assez habile en fauteuil pour ouvrir la porte à Sean qui ramenait le courrier du jour.

La honte cache mal la haine de soi.

En passant devant la table basse du salon, il aperçut du coin de l’œil une feuille avec de nombreux numéros griffonnés dessus. Des recherches de Hank encore ? Se demanda-t-il avec une curiosité toute intellectuelle en s’approchant de la table. Il s’aperçut bien vite qu’il s’agissait d’une liste de numéros de téléphone. Avec pour titre « Masseurs/Masseuses ». Charles eut l’occasion de tourner ses sourcils froncés d’incompréhension vers quelqu’un lorsque les pas gauches de Hank se firent entendre dans la pièce.

\- Hank, qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

\- Professeur ! S’exclama-t-il en s’approchant pour lui prendre la feuille des mains.

\- J’ai envie de dire qu’il est trop tard, mon ami, je l’ai déjà lue. Enfin Hank, non, pas toi ! Continua Charles avec une moue suppliante. Qu’Alex et Sean soient victimes de leur poussée d’hormones, d’accord, j’y suis habitué, pour le nombre de fois où j’entends par inadvertance –

\- Non, non, non ! Coupa soudain Hank, horrifié des insinuations dont il était l’objet. C’est pour vous ! Je me suis dit, enfin j’ai lu, que vous devez masser vos jambes quotidiennement pour maintenir l’afflux sanguin dans vos membres inférieurs… Vous le faites, n’est-ce pas ? Ça doit être difficile de le faire seul. Alors je me suis dit qu’on pourrait essayer d’appeler un ou deux numéros avec votre téléphone…

Il fut difficile pour Charles de ne pas lire les pensées de Hank à ce moment. Hank qui devait avoir d’autres motivations, mais il répondit néanmoins :

\- Très bien, on fera ça demain, j’imagine que cela ne peut pas nous faire de mal de nous renseigner.

Il sourit à l’adolescent, touché de l’attention qu’il lui accordait, puis quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son lavabo pour passer un coup de gant humide sur ses joues ankylosées. Que Charles en éprouve de l’irritation ou une simple clémence envers sa propre peine, pleurer était devenu habituel, à présent. Une larme sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, plusieurs les poings fermés de rage dans son lit, chaudes et brûlantes quand Erik le contactait en se mutilant.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, et essaya ce qu’il avait prévu de faire toute la journée : fermant les yeux, il inspira longuement et se concentra, comme il l’avait fait pour Alex dans la bibliothèque. Mais au lieu de projeter sa télékinésie sur un autre, il contraignit cette force mentale à envelopper son propre corps. Quand il la sentit émaner de sa peau, ondes bleutés de l’esprit, il visualisa le lit. Son corps se souleva, contractant son estomac d’anticipation, se déplaça… et se posa sans encombre sur les couvertures. A l’intérieur de lui-même, Charles sourit, satisfait.

Comme toutes les nuits, il mit du temps à s’endormir. Il avait beau être exténué, ses yeux, douloureux à force d’être maintenus ouverts, il ne pouvait que fixer le plafond de sa chambre sordide et penser à sa vie. A sa frustration. Il avait conscience souvent que la frustration et la colère de sa nouvelle vie était en partie dû au fait qu’elle lui rappelait combien elle était différente de celle qu’il avait menée avant Cuba, lorsqu’il avait pu être indépendant et entrer dans un bar en tant qu'étudiant et ramener dans son lit les plus belles filles d’Oxford. Il avait été fêtard, sociable, charmeur. Et maintenant…

Il n’était plus qu’un pantin, un homme qui n’avait pas eu rien que la discussion d’une femme depuis quatre mois, et qui de toute façon ne pourrait pas avoir bien plus que ça. La bouche de Charles se tordit. Soyons lucide, il était hors-compétition dans son fauteuil, tout au plus serait-il une sorte de mascotte à chouchouter dans les bras d’une femme. Plus jamais _viril_ , ou _sexy_ , comme il se l’était entendu dire. L’idée d’un masseur, plutôt que de le soulager, l’irritait et le faisait se sentir encore plus dépendant, _handicapé_.

_Accepte-le, Charles, accepte-le maintenant, ta vie a changé._

Il soupira. Le contact humain lui manquait. Une tape dans le dos d’Alex, une main posée sur celle de Sean pour lui dire d’aller se coucher, tout ça ne remplaçait pas la véritable interaction de touchers sensuels et appuyés, vivants, impérieux d’être reconnus puis retournés. La fièvre impatiente que l’on ressentait en embrassant, fièvre qu’il lisait dans l’esprit de la personne embrassée. En tant que télépathe, il se repaissait de cette explosion de désir et de sensations. Tout cela lui paraissait si lointain, et son corps pourtant, dictatorial, lui rappelait sans cesse qu’il suppliait d’être touché.

Sa frustration grandit lorsqu’il se rappela au baiser surpris dans les bois qu’Erik et Raven au moins ne devaient pas souffrir du même mal que lui. Il poussa un soupir nasal prononcé et repoussa les couvertures d’un geste brusque. Il renonça vite à s’endormir.

 

**IV**

 

_Il était tard, cette nuit-là. Charles était toujours dans la bibliothèque, assis sur le canapé faisant dos à l’entrée, de telle façon qu’en apparaissant au pas de la porte, Erik ne put en voir plus._

Alors, il est toujours debout _, pensa-t-il, ouvertement déchiré, un brin soulagé, coupablement, de ne pas être le seul à ne pas dormir._

 _Charles avait intercepté cette pensée, mais il n’esquissa aucun mouvement permettant de le faire comprendre au nouveau venu, qui s’approchait derrière lui, et qu’il ne sentit qu’au dernier moment. Erik était déterminé. Erik avait peur. Une peur bleue. Et pas celle de mourir demain en affrontant Shaw, d’après ce que lisait Charles. Une crainte irraisonnée, masquée par la colère, ensevelie sous des tonnes de siècles d’étiquette à respecter, à se retenir. A la place, et aussi merveilleusement à couper le souffle, ce soir, ce_ dernier _soir, Erik opta pour un penchement de son buste par-dessus le canapé pour passer sa tête à côté de celle de Charles, de telle sorte à voir le livre dont il s’était saisi et qu’il tenait entre les mains. Le souffle court._

_\- Depuis quand lis-tu l’allemand, Charles ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix chaude et un sourire ravi. Et en tenant le livre à l’envers, qui plus est ?_

_Tout à coup, le livre était refermé et plaqué sur le haut des cuisses du télépathe, qui sentit ses joues rosir. Le souffle retenu. Aucun des deux n’avait fait de commentaire, même si le sourire était devenu souffle-rire dans la nuque de Charles. La distance si faible lui brûlait la peau, lui consumait le corps, mais il resta silencieux et impassible. Impassible sur sa tendresse insoutenable en entendant les pensées délibérées d’Erik. Ce soir était le dernier, le dernier avant demain._

_Le télépathe avait retrouvé une longue et calme respiration lorsque, chaud, le souffle des expirations d’Erik se dirigea dans son cou. Brûlantes comme le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée encadrant la bibliothèque devant eux. Charles inclina la tête vers la sienne, se faisant se toucher leurs deux tempes, se mêler leurs cheveux, se mesurer doucement leur respiration. Le cœur de Charles battait à mille à l’heure ; celui d’Erik était bouillonnant._

_Le temps s’étirait langoureusement. Silencieux, respectant l’étiquette, marchant sur le mince fil des limites comme des funambules. Une pensée d’espoir, soudain, fusa contre la volonté d’Erik quand l’affection avait été trop écrasante et que le contact de la peau de Charles avait affamé le mutant d’un peu plus, légèrement. Comme un incendie en cage._

_Sans rien de plus que ça,_ um Gottes willen _, non._

_Rien qu’une autre fois, s’il te plaît, peut-être… demain soir ?_

_\- Si demain, tu ne tuais pas-_

_\- Je tuerai Sebastian Shaw demain, Charles. Énonça fermement Erik d’un ton sec, coupant le télépathe._

_Il n’y avait des prix qu’on ne pouvait payer, des sacrifices qu’on ne pouvait faire. Charles inspira profondément et sembla s’éloigner de lui, mentalement. C’était aussi dur que de le voir partir. Aussi dure que sa voix, pourtant calme :_

_\- Alors peut-être que tu as ta réponse._

 

« Alors peut-être que tu as ta réponse. »

La phrase résonna une dernière fois dans l’une des fissures rouges de la perle rosée, avant qu’elle ne se referme brutalement et ne réveille en sursaut un Charles allongé sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Un gémissement d’inconfort le fit se tordre sur ce dernier, et il jura. Le souffle court.

Il ne connaissait toujours pas la fin de ce souvenir.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**V**

 

Le métal d'un pinceau peint de rouge mes peintures de guerre  
     Couvrant des vertiges sales par un idéal plus beau,  
Pour flamber les restes d'une carcasse éphémère  
  Dont les cendres restent au flambeau  
            Devant éclairer nos frères  
    Afin d'ensanglanter nos maux.

L'ironie se repaît de misère,  
   J'ai tué Shaw pour me soumettre au Bourreau  
        Qui  
                d'un songe  
Tord le monde et enflamme mes paupières

                — Mon moins sanglant des repos.

 

**VI**

 

\- Grâce au pouvoir de téléportation d’Azazel, nous avons réussi à traverser l’Océan Atlantique sans nous faire suspecter et nous avons pu nous établir à Reston.

\- Transcendant. Dis-nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà, mon chou. Rétorqua Emma Frost d’une voix ennuyée en contemplant sa manucure.

Sa main lui fut retirée de son champ de vision lorsque Magnéto la lui poussa à l’aide de la bague en métal qu’elle portait. La seule réponse qu’il obtint en retour fut un plissement des yeux de la mutante, une mimique qui agrandissait son sourire de chat cynique.

Emma aurait pu paraître impertinente, mais Erik savait que leur comportement plus décontracté procédait de l’habitude conférée par le quotidien. Si tous se sentaient plus familiers les uns avec les autres, Magnéto supposait que c’était une bonne chose, ils resteraient soudés en cas d’attaque. Lui, peut-être au même titre qu’Azazel, se distançait davantage. Il reprit :

\- Si je nous ai ramené au continent, c’est que l’heure est venue. J’estime que votre entraînement à tous est parachevé. Je ne dis pas que nous soyons parfaits, chacun d’entre nous peut encore largement exploiter ses capacités — toi aussi, Emma. Mais nous sommes entraînés. Nous avons prouvé à Paris que nous étions capables de nous battre contre des forces armées.

\- Tu ne m’as pas laissé me battre. Contesta Angel.

Magnéto tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Les forces de police ne pouvaient tirer que vers le ciel au vu de notre position, tu aurais été leur première cible. Nous ne sacrifions pas les nôtres sans but. Ton heure viendra.

La mutante sembla comprendre et hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, Paris n’était pas qu’une démonstration de notre force. Nous sommes intervenus parce que nous le devions. Cette manifestation aurait pu être la première d’une réaction en chaîne, et je pense qu’en ayant montré aussi clairement ce que nous en pensions, les humains réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s’en prendre aux mutants.

\- Avant de s’en prendre à la _Confrérie_ , tu souhaitais dire, n’est-ce pas ? Fit la télépathe avec un sourire.

\- La Confrérie ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, la _Confrérie ?_ Demanda Mystique.

\- C’est le petit nom que donne Magnéto à notre bande de héros.

Malgré la raillerie de la télépathe, le sourire de Raven s’agrandit.

\- Oh, j’aime ! Ça claque ! « La Confrérie des Mutants » !

Erik écouta distraitement l’échange, dépité, puis se retira. Cette nuit-là, Emma le rejoignit dans sa couche, et une autre décharge pulsionnelle s’opéra entre eux deux, métallique, fausse, dense plus qu’intense. Comme un film incommodant visionné à répétition. Erik avait gardé son casque sur le crâne, comme toujours.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu’ils étaient allongés l’un à côté de l’autre sur le lit en silence. C’était inhabituel, mais Erik ne bougea pas. La voix agacée d’Emma finit par le sortir de ses pensées :

\- Es-tu donc incapable d’aimer ?

Sa voix, le claquement d'un fouet. Il n’eut pas besoin de tourner les yeux vers elle — il ne fit pas l’effort.

Aimer… adorer comme on adore une mère, être amoureux comme l’on aime ses enfants, chérir une femme… Tout lui avait été arraché, et de son cœur ne restait qu’un gigantesque trou noir qui gobait l’affection pour la vomir loin de lui. Ils avaient découpé son cœur avec un couteau de boucher, se goinfrant de sa chair, s’essuyant d’un revers de ses sentiments d’enfants, de mari, de père. Non, maintenant qu’ils avaient si bien festoyé sur son corps, il ne restait plus rien à Erik Lehnsherr pour aimer.

\- Mon amour est la vengeance. Finit-il par répondre en regardant le plafond. Rien ne me libérera de ses vœux.

\- Oh, par pitié. Maugréa-t-elle.

Il sentit la télépathe soupirer en se levant, passer un peignoir de soie puis partir. L’idée selon laquelle Emma aurait bien aimé qu’il tombât amoureux d’elle comme tous les autres avant lui le traversa finalement. Peut-être lui faisait-il affront en restant indifférent. D’autres comme elles étaient passées dans les bras d’Erik. Rares certes, et plus brèves, mais toutes les mêmes. Erik leur avait toutes trouvé un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Des fois, il se demandait si ce n’était pas sa propre cendre, qui leur coulait dans la gorge.

Le trou noir à la place de son cœur s’agrandissait de jour en jour. Comprimait sa trachée. Il menacerait bientôt d’attaquer ses poumons.

Et ce n’était que lorsqu’il s’endormait sur cette dernière pensée que le visage de Charles Xavier lui apparaissait. Il ne parvenait plus à distinguer Charles de Mystique. Était-ce elle qu’il embrassait en France en fermant les yeux ? Les siens restaient ouverts et froncés sous la réflexion. Il récupérait petit à petit ses souvenirs. Des fragments. Peu importait qui ils concernaient, ces souvenirs calmaient tous l’horreur en lui un instant, assez longtemps pour qu’il tombe dans un sommeil mouvementé et salvateur. Il s’autorisait à y penser plus qu’il n’aurait voulu, vivant dans un monde fantasmé, l’esprit toujours protégé par son casque.

 

**VII**

 

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps après l’établissement de la Confrérie — « vraiment, faisons-en un nom officiel ! » — pour que la nouvelle d’une menace d’une guerre humains-Mutants n’éclate dans le journal télévisé de l’Etat de Colombie. Magnéto était sur le qui-vive et, lorsqu’au journal du midi on diffusa des images en direct du gouvernement en train de tirer sur des mutants à Washington, il était prêt et annonça leur départ immédiat. Azazel les téléporta ni une ni deux dans un quartier qu’il connaissait.

Le bruit des armes leur indiqua qu’ils n’étaient pas loin de l’épicentre de la bataille. Magnéto emboîta le pas de son équipe et, deux pâtés de maison plus loin, fut le premier à être confronté à la vue apocalyptique qui se présentait à eux.

L’avenue du quartier pauvre avait été ravagée par ce qui semblait être des tremblements de terre qui avaient brisé le ciment à leurs pieds pour le faire jaillir dans toutes sortes de directions, cisaillant la chaussée. Autour, des maisons s’étaient écroulées, immenses sur le sol et lourdes sur ses anciens habitants ; elles avaient été détruites, bombardées, atomisées, brûlées ou partiellement endommagées, laissant apparaître l’intérieur modeste et sale des appartements déserts d’habitants. Des cris retentissaient : des cris guerriers surtout, des ordres aboyés, et peu de civils, dont la plupart gisait parmi les débris.

Par-dessus tout ce cataclysme, une poignée de mutants se tenaient, braves, face à une armée de soldats de terre et un gigantesque tank qui tirait à vue. Et Erik se tenait au milieu. Mais pas dans son cœur. Ses idéaux étaient déjà parmi les mutants, en pleine guerre. Alors, quand un général fit mine d’ordonner une nouvelle mise à feu, Erik s’élança comme un boulet de canon en plein milieu de la bataille.

Raven se couvrit la bouche de ses deux mains, horrifiée. Elle commençait à comprendre qu’elle n’avait jamais vu chose pareille.

 

**VIII**

 

A Westchester, la télévision est allumée, et personne ne la quitte des yeux. Lorsqu’Erik Lehnsherr apparaît dans un coin de la caméra dans l’intention de rejoindre les mutants terroristes qui ont décimé le quartier, trois adolescents s’exclament, et Charles prie à voix basse.

 

**IX**

 

Magnéto fut parfaitement ignoré dans le conflit tout d’abord. Le temps qu’il parcoure la moitié du chemin les menant aux mutants, ces derniers avaient riposté et une nouvelle moitié de l’armée qui leur faisait face avait été anéantie. Avant qu’il ne puisse reprendre sa course, on cria sur sa gauche :

\- Le maître du magnétisme les rejoint ! Protégez les civils ! Je répète : protégez et évacuez les civils!

\- Erik ! Hurla une voix derrière lui qu’il reconnut comme celle de Mystique.

Il fit volte-face en entendant un bruit d’éboulement. La métamorphe avait réussi à y échapper d’un bond sur le côté, mais ses yeux jaunes ébahis étaient rivés sur une cible en mouvement. Un jeune homme blond courait vers elle à grande vitesse, une épée à la main. Un sourire cruel sur le visage. En frappant ses mains l’une contre l’autre, il provoqua un autre éboulement qui manqua d’ensevelir Angel, qui poussa un cri sans toutefois oser riposter.

\- Un mutant vaut cent points ! Chantonna-t-il, tout sourire.

Les yeux de Mystique croisèrent ceux d’Erik. Lentement, ce dernier s’immobilisa et regarda autour de lui. Interdit. Les soldats américains ne faisaient pas mine d’avancer pour capturer les mutants. Ils campaient sur leurs positions défensives, confus, dépassés, tandis que la majorité d’entre eux emmenaient des blessés. Il entendit le familier râle de l’agonie : une mère qui hurlait à s’en imploser le cœur parce qu’elle a perdu sa raison de l'utiliser. Elle a perdu son enfant.

\- _Non !_ Vociférait-elle en une longue et déchirante complainte. Ils ont tué mon bébé ! Ils ont tué mon bébé ! Laissez-moi aller chercher son corps !

Et de l’autre côté, trois mutants qui rivalisaient d’ingéniosité pour briser les défenses des humains, tandis que deux autres, le garçon blond et une fille lui ressemblant trait pour trait, restaient en arrière pour semer la mort parmi les quelques rescapés.

\- Erik ! Pressa de nouveau Mystique.

De potentiels alliés. Des mutants, comme lui. Il serra les poings, indécis. Puis :

\- _Scheiß !_

Il se mit à courir vers les mutants dans l’intention de les arrêter.

Un coup d’œil rapide lui apprit que Mystique partait dans la même direction que lui. Lorsqu’il fut assez près des mutants, il les détailla rapidement, tactique : les trois qui se tenaient sur les grabats étaient des hommes. Lorsque l’un d’entre eux, dont la plupart du corps était fait de morceaux métalliques, leva son poing d’acier pour tirer un nouveau rayon dévastateur, Erik souleva une énorme plaque de métal du sol et la tint en l’air pour empêcher le tir d’atteindre les soldats. Aussitôt, les mutants se tournèrent vers lui.

L’un d’entre eux recula, et les deux autres réagirent aussitôt en menant la charge.

\- Andrea ! Appela celui qui était resté en arrière.

Erik vit la jeune femme restée en retrait pour tuer les survivants faire volte-face et les rejoindre. Mais déjà les deux autres étaient sur lui. Un homme fait de métal et l’autre avec un pistolet. Jeu d’enfant. Il arrêta le tir qui partait derrière lui, et Erik ne comprit la raison de la déviation du tir que lorsqu’un énorme tigre bleu bondit par-dessus sa tête pour s’en prendre directement à l’homme au pistolet. Mystique. Ses transformations animales fonctionnaient.

Elle l’immobilisa, feula, et l’homme ne fit pas mine de résister. Il se mit même à parler à la métamorphe, mais Erik n’eut pas l’occasion d’écouter, aux prises qu’il était avec l’homme de fer.

\- Tu viens de griller ta seule chance pour que je t’épargne ! Rugit ce dernier avant d’abattre son poing sur les côtes d’Erik.

Magnéto tenta d’arrêter le mouvement à l'aide de ses pouvoirs mais, si une partie du corps de l’homme s’immobilisa, ce ne fut pas le cas de son poing, qui le frappa avec force et l’envoya rouler au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Erik grigna ses dents de douleur. Déjà, l’homme était de nouveau sur lui. Erik leva les yeux. _Pop_.

 _Pop_. Il avait changé d’endroit.

\- C’être carbone. Lui indiqua un Azazel qui se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un sourire goguenard. Tu ne pas contrôler carbone, _tavaritch._ Reste en vie, _da?_

Et il disparut de nouveau. Erik se releva en massant ses côtes, ignorant le sang qu’il trouva sur ses mains. De vieilles plaies rouvertes.

Observant avec attention le champ de bataille devant lui, il aperçut la jeune femme, _Andrea_ , aussi blonde et jeune que son partenaire, en train d’envoyer des rafales d’énergie sur Angel, qui les esquivait en volant et répliquant avec des boules d’acides. L’homme que Mystique avait immobilisé avait disparu, et elle était maintenant en train de combattre le mutant mi-homme mi-fer sous sa forme véritable avec Azazel. Magnéto chercha Emma du regard. Elle se tenait immobile à l’endroit d’où ils étaient arrivés, probablement en train d’analyser la bataille à son tour pour chercher une faille dans laquelle se glisser. Elle suivait des yeux l’homme qui avait reculé en voyant Erik courir dans leur direction, et qui attaquait maintenant les soldats directement, à mains nues. En riant et criant.

Mais ce fut finalement le premier mutant qui les avait attaqué qui se précipita sur Magnéto. Il tenait à la main un sabre qu’Erik lui arracha avec ses pouvoirs puis retourna contre lui. Mais le jeune mutant l’esquiva, vif, et bondit sur Erik tout en projetant dans sa direction un puissant rayon de force solide qui le propulsa en arrière sur les décombres d’une vieille maison.

La seconde d’après, le mutant blond était cloué au sol par de lourdes infrastructures de métal.

Magnéto se releva, s’épousseta nonchalamment et avança parmi les éboulis, le regard sur les combats vingt mètres plus loin. Ils allaient l'emporter, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mystique tourna les yeux vers lui au moment même où une forte détonation retentissait dans son dos. Il l’entendit crier quelque chose. La seconde d’après, Erik faisait volte-face et se sauva probablement de la mort à l’instant près en déviant d’énormes morceaux de fer qui fusèrent derrière lui. Un petit cri avorté d’enfant lui répondit.

Et soudain, tout sembla s’arrêter dans l’esprit d’Erik.

La ville, les immeubles, l'asphalte geignante des routes éventrées se dérobèrent de sa vision qui fut assaillie par le sable aveuglant d'une plage vierge. Le ressac des vagues calmes envahirent son cerveau, cognèrent, cognèrent. Cuba était devant ses yeux. Il entendit de nouveau dans son esprit le cri de Mystique qui prit tout son sens :

« _Attention !_  »

Lorsqu’il se retourna, comme dans un rêve au ralenti, réel cruellement, cauchemar, Erik vit le petit corps fragile d’un enfant de pas plus de sept ans se cambrer en arrière, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Du sang jaillissait déjà de son dos dans une ligne horizontale parfaite. Charles. Charles, oh non Charles, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?

Il entendit un bébé hurler de peur. Avant de s’en rendre compte, Erik était à genoux dans la poussière en train de porter l’enfant dans ses bras qu’il avait retenu lors de sa chute. Ça va aller, c’est… la faute de Moira. Erik ne savait quoi dire, les mots étaient bloqués sur ses lèvres. L’enfant tremblait. Ses yeux bleus étaient embués de larmes, mais il ne pleurait pas, sans doute de choc. Charles. Ton dos. Sa peau était hâlée, ses cheveux, bruns et bouclés autour d'un visage d’ange. C’était un enfant… réellement magnifique.

\- C’est toi qui m’as fait ça, hein ? Murmura-t-il, incapable de parler plus fort au fur et à mesure que la vie s’échappait de son petit être. C’est… c’est pas grave, c’est… difficile quand on est un héros… des fois.

Le sang d’Erik se glaça. Il n’avait qu’à moitié conscience que la bataille continuait autour d’eux, qu’Azazel s’était téléporté avec Mystique pour contrer le mutant blond. Sa bouche était entrouverte, pantelante, horrifiée de ce qu’il venait de faire. _Je l’ai tué, je viens de tuer cet enfant._

\- Je… je suis désolé… Je vais te sauver.

\- C’est pas grave… si je meurs… Continua pour le rassurer le petit garçon animé de légers soubresauts. De toute façon… j’étais _trop_ triste.

Ses yeux semblèrent s’agrandirent une seconde sous la douleur, et Erik cessa de ne voir que Charles dans l’enfant lorsqu’il chuchota d’une voix hachée en laissant rouler des larmes de colère le long de ses joues :

\- Il a… tué… ma… mère ! Est-ce qu’il… Est-ce qu’il est mort ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Il… s’appelle Shaw… je crois. Je veux… qu’il soit mort. Il vient de tuer ma maman.

Il ne vit pas que Charles, il se vit lui-même.

Le sang d’Erik se glaçait, compact, dur, l’empêchant de respirer. Shaw. Il n’avait pas pu dire ça par hasard. Un Shaw qui avait tué la mère d’un autre innocent, quelle ironie le sort avait de se répéter en riant de la souffrance des peuples.

L’enfant, doux, minuscule, le regardait avec tout le sérieux du monde. Erik prit cet échange pour ce qu’il était : la dernière volonté d’un mourant. Mais soudain le petit garçon redevint un enfant qui mourait, et l’esprit d’Erik fut attiré par des hoquets de bébé lorsque que la petite victime étendit sa main vers une forme recroquevillée qu’il n’avait pas vu de prime abord.

\- Gaby… Murmura l’enfant, et le bébé vint à lui à quatre pattes, des larmes sur les joues et des yeux qui ne comprennent pas ce qui arrive.

\- C’est… mon petit frère. Reprit-il. Il s’appelle Gabriel. Comme tu m’as tué tu dois t’o… t’occuper de lui, on n’a pas de papa non plus.

Erik sembla récupérer sa voix lorsqu’il racla sa gorge après avoir déglutit, et il assura :

\- Je vais te sauver. Fais-moi confiance, tu vivras.

Un sourire lui répondit, faible, et il semblait tellement compatissant qu’Erik se demanda un instant qui était l’enfant de l’adulte. Cesse donc d’être si bon avec moi, Charles. Il se releva en douceur, chargeant l’enfant sur son épaule, le bébé en larmes de l’autre, et se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui combattaient toujours. Il fallait faire très vite. Une large tâche d’un liquide écarlate poisseux recouvrait maintenant la poussière à ses pieds.

\- Comment t’appelles-tu ?

\- Dayane.

\- Je vais te sauver. Répéta-t-il.

 

**X**

 

La CIA encercla le Manoir et pénétra à l’intérieur en en défonçant la porte alors que Charles, Hank, Sean et Alex étaient toujours devant le téléviseur à regarder l’évolution du combat impliquant leurs amis à Washington.

\- CIA ! Crièrent-ils en pointant leur arme sur eux, se pressant vers le salon où ils étaient rassemblés. Les mains sur la tête ! Le premier qui bouge se fait descendre ! Vous avez autorisation de tirer si vous n’avez rien que _l’intuition_ que le télépathe entre dans votre tête !

Ils se firent rapidement encercler. Vifs, les yeux de Charles allèrent de l’homme qui semblait être le chef de l’opération au téléviseur, glanant autant d’informations que possible sur l’évolution de la bataille et la santé de sa sœur qui était maintenant en proie à un combat brutal avec un homme-robot, jusqu’à ce qu’un des agents tourne le bouton du poste pour l’éteindre. Son regard survola alors le visage paniqué de Sean, celui renfrogné d’Alex et celui calculateur de Hank, qui devait sûrement repasser dans sa tête toutes les protections qu’il avait installé sur l’ordinateur. Comment les avait-on retrouvés si vite ? Si seulement il n’avait pas été si concentré sur Raven !

\- Ça y est, nous avons votre attention, Professeur Xavier ?

\- Nous avons fouillé cet étage du Manoir, sergent, aucun des autres mutants ne semble être ici.

\- Pour le moment. Répliqua l’homme. Continuez de fouiller. Nous verrons bien où Lehnsherr et compagnie iront en s’enfuyant.

Charles serra les dents. Ne pas infiltrer l’esprit de ces hommes pour savoir ce qu’il leur réservait était un supplice. A la place, il contacta les adolescents.

_Tout va bien se passer. Ils viennent pour Erik._

Il reçut toutes sortes de cris de mises en garde en réponse dans son esprit, et coupa la connexion lorsque le chef reprit la parole, confirmant ses suspicions :

\- Nous ne venons pas ici maintenant pour vous tuer. Nous recherchons des informations sur Erik Lehnsherr. Il est de retour dans le pays, comme vous pouvez le voir. Si vous coopérez, suivant votre taux d’implication dans les récentes affaires mutantes, vous pourriez ne pas être arrêtés.

La voix de Charles se fit aussi aimable et polie que possible, et il sourit :

\- Nous n’avons été impliqué dans aucune affaire depuis que nous avons empêché Sebastian Shaw de déclencher une guerre mondiale. Nous n’avons pas revu Erik Lehnsherr depuis ce jour où nos chemins ont divergé. Allons, messieurs, incita-t-il en tendant une main amicale devant lui, baissez vos armes, vous effrayez ces enfants.

\- Ne l’écoutez pas ! Rugit l’homme, et tous les officiers redressèrent leur arme pour prendre Charles Xavier pour cible.

Charles fit une moue, mais attendit la suite des réjouissances.

\- Xavier, vous voulez nous faire croire que vous n’avez pas revu Lehnsherr ? Alors que vous étiez copains comme cochons à la CIA ?

L’homme avait baissé son arme et s’était rapproché de Charles, tellement, qu’il était à présent penché au-dessus de lui, son visage détestablement proche du sien.

\- Nos chemins se sont… séparés à Cuba. Répéta-t-il difficilement. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis maintenant dans un fauteuil roulant par sa faute, je pense que c’est une bonne raison pour deux personnes de se bouder.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Aboya l’homme, faisant rugir Hank derrière lui.

L’adolescent devint la cible de cinq armes et ne bougea plus.

\- Vous, reprit-il, avez forcément reçu des nouvelles de lui.

Charles hocha négativement la tête, retenant un sourire contrit qui aurait davantage contrarié le chef de l’équipe d'intervention et aurait rendu nerveux Hank, Sean et Alex. L’homme soupira lentement et bruyamment, tentant de toute évidence de contenir sa colère.

\- Dans ce cas vous avez des informations. Nous devons stopper Lehnsherr. Si vous n’êtes pas de son côté, vous comprenez qu’il est impératif de le mettre sous les verrous.

Charles ne fit pas la réflexion qu’il espérait que les verrous dont ils parlaient n’étaient pas en fer.

\- Dîtes-moi donc… Où se cache-t-il ? Quelle est la faiblesse de ce géant de la manipulation métallique ?

L’homme était maintenant accroupi devant lui, condescendant, le revolver lâchement tenu par sa main posée sur son propre genou. Les yeux de Charles s’y posèrent un instant. Sa faiblesse… _Sa mère, son passé…_ _moi, peut-être._

Ses lèvres restèrent hermétiquement closes.

\- Parlez !

\- Bien, reprit-il après un moment, peut-être que si une balle se perdait accidentellement dans la jambe de l’un de ces gosses ça vous dénouerait la langue ? Bruce–

L’homme en question tomba raide mort ou inconscient au milieu des autres agents. Tous les yeux se reportèrent sur Charles qui avait le visage contracté par la foudre. Il soutint le regard de l’instigateur de la mission en face de lui, lui renvoyant autant de hargne que ce qu’il y voyait.

\- Ne tirez pas. Ordonna l’homme d’une voix devenue glaciale.

Et la seconde d’après il giflait Charles. Sa tête suivit l’impact et resta crispée à cet endroit. Les tendons de son cou saillirent contre sa peau.

\- Vous venez de prouver que vous n’êtes pas digne de votre pays. Se contenta de répondre le télépathe en crachant par défiance le sang qui venait jaillir de sa lèvre inférieure fissurée, desserrant les dents juste le temps de prononcer la phrase.

L’homme sourit, d'un sourire atroce et jaune, et brutalement un violent coup de poing heurta l’arcade de Charles, qui ne put s’empêcher de laisser un faible « _Hmph…!_ » douloureux s’échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque son visage se posa contre son épaule, sonné. Mais son exclamation avait été couverte par d’autres :

\- Salauds ! Hurla Alex, qui bondit du canapé pour sauter sur l’homme.

Malgré les dix agents présents autour d’eux, aucun n’eut le temps de s’occuper d’Alex lorsque Hank se releva et fit trembler le sol en rugissant. Il se jeta sur deux agents dont il frappa les têtes les unes contre les autres, évitant ainsi une fléchette hypodermique, et enchaîna sur un troisième.

Alex, qui était sur le dos de l’homme qui avait frappé le Professeur, tenta de saisir son arme. Lorsque l’agent refusa de lâcher, il mordit vivement la chair de son cou sans remords, le faisant hurler. L’agent se retourna en reculant pour encastrer Alex dans une étagère, et quand ce dernier retomba au sol, il fut la proie de quatre revolvers. Mais Charles était déjà en train de s’introduire dans leurs esprits.

Soudain, les soldats plaquèrent les pistolets sur leurs propres tempes, et Sean eut juste le temps de pousser un long cri hypersonique, faisant évanouir cinq soldats dont un que contrôlait Charles. Bien. Ce dernier, d'un sourire calme qui détonait avec la dureté de ses yeux dont l’un noircissait déjà à vue d’œil, avertit :

\- Le premier qui continue à martyriser mes élèves perdra conscience pour six mois.

Il se tourna vers le chef désarmé qui était probablement le seul à être debout et non manipulé :

\- Vous avez outrepassé vos droits aujourd’hui, Sergent Romney. Ceci n’est pas une déclaration de guerre, je regrette sincèrement que les choses aient tourné ainsi. J’imagine que cela ne fera que retarder l’inévitable, mais retarder cette vendetta contre les mutants est primordial jusqu'à ce que la situation ne s'améliore, et je vais donc vous effacer la mémoire en ne vous laissant pour seul souvenir que les habitants de ce manoir n’ont rien à voir avec les agissements d’Erik Lehnsherr.

Il fit une pause, tendant son esprit vers l’extérieur.

\- Et vous donnerez plus de responsabilités à l’agent Moira McTaggert qui est à l’extérieur et n’a pas défoncé ma porte en chêne massif à coups d'épaule uniquement parce que je viens de lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Puis il regarda Alex qui se tenait les côtes d’une main.

\- Ça va, Alex ? S’enquit-il avec inquiétude.

L’adolescent hocha la tête et reporta ses yeux sur le sergent.

\- Tout va pour le mieux donc, conclut Charles avec un sourire ravi qu’il dirigea vers le Fauve.

Un torrent d’énergie vivifiante circulait dans ses veines et irriguait son esprit, multicolore, bienvenu, cruellement manqué.

\- Hank, mon ami, je boirais bien un peu de thé à la menthe, il est bientôt dix-sept heures, après tout. Serais-tu assez bon pour m’en préparer une tasse pendant que j’efface la mémoire de ces messieurs ?

John Romney dut l’admettre : si sa mission avait échoué alors que cet homme était un criminel, c’était sans doute le mieux éduqué auquel il avait eu affaire.

\- Je suis Anglais. Résuma Charles Xavier avec un sourire avenant avant de lui toucher la tempe de deux doigts.

 

**XI**

 

S’il y avait une chose à laquelle James Nicola Bradley ne s’était pas attendue en sortant des toilettes ce soir-là, c’était de trouver à son retour dans le salon une version bien fringuée de Satan et une femme à écailles toute bleue.

\- Ah ! Seigneur ! S’exclama cette dernière en se couvrant les yeux lorsqu’elle s’aperçut qu’il était nu.

\- Tu peux parler, ma belle. Rétorqua Bradley d’une voix rocailleuse, avant de s’adresser au démon de Lehnsherr. Qu’est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Le gamin a un souci ?

\- Je vous en prie, Dr Nemesis, habillez-vous d’abord. Reprit la femme, toujours détournée. Et vite. Magneto a besoin de vous d’urgence.

Il s’exécuta et prit une trousse chirurgicale lorsqu’il vit le sang sur les mains de la petite. A la seconde où il eut fini, elle lui prenait le poignet et il disparut de chez lui.

 

**XII**

 

\- Mystique. Avait fait Erik deux minutes plus tôt en voyant la mutante s’échapper du combat pour courir vers lui, bouche bée et grave. Emmène-les à l’appartement. Celui-ci est mortellement blessé, je veux que tu le mettes sur la table d’infirmerie et que tu ailles chercher James Bradley chez lui avec Azazel. J’ai besoin de lui, il viendra. Revenez me voir dans la seconde, je dois régler quelque chose ici.

Apercevant l’enfant inconscient dans les bras de Magnéto, Mystique n’avait posé aucune question et avait délicatement chargé les deux bouts de chou dans ses bras avec un air solennel. Elle avait calmé le plus jeune des deux, hélant Azazel, alors qu’Erik s’éloignait vers l’épicentre du combat.

Si quelqu’un pouvait prendre soin d’un enfant ici, pensa-t-il, c’était Mystique, elle qui semblait surprotéger son frère le télépathe surpuissant. Il se força à revenir au combat. Peu de gens restaient. Les forces armées s’étaient alliées à la Confrérie le temps d’une bataille pour venir à bout des mutants ennemis. Bien sûr, les humains les trahiraient dès qu’ils en auraient l’occasion. Peu importait, ils disparaîtraient avant. Magnéto aperçut enfin celui qu’il cherchait. L’homme fait de métal.

Il le traîna dans les débris sans ménagement jusqu’à ses pieds, et le tint en place. Le mutant hurla de rage, tentant de se défaire de son pouvoir.

\- J’ai tué Sebastian Shaw. Asséna Erik, indifférent aux démonstrations futiles de l’homme. Pourquoi est-ce que je viens d’entendre qu’il aurait tué la mère de deux enfants ici ?

L’homme se mit à ricaner. Erik compressa sa chair sous l’armure qu’il portait.

\- Nrghh… C’est… son fils ! Sebastian avait un fils, Shinobi Shaw !

Les braises tièdes d’un feu inextinguible se ranimèrent dans le corps d’Erik, dont les yeux se firent les fenêtres et étincelèrent de colère. Ça ne serait donc jamais fini. Était-ce le hasard qu'Erik soit mêlé à ce conflit de sang ? Était-ce le destin ?

Sans un mot de plus, il arracha une des lombaires en métal de l’homme robot, ignorant son long cri de souffrance et ses injures. Erik avait senti le métal et vu ce qu’il arrivait à faire avec son dos. Le tourner dans tous les sens, accélérer son mouvement. Il devait y avoir là-dedans une technologie qu’il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser de côté pour Charles. Une technologie dont il avait, en outre, un besoin immédiat.

Il recula d’un pas, jetant un dernier coup d’œil à l’homme qui gesticulait au sol rageusement, puis disparut de la scène sous la poigne d’Azazel. L’intérieur de leur base à New-York l’accueillit.

\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Lui demanda Bradley sans préambule.

Mais déjà, le docteur organisait l’infirmerie en salle d’opération, sortant tous ceux qui étaient restés d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- Je vais mettre en œuvre tout de suite ce sur quoi je travaille depuis des mois.

\- Le coup qu’a pris ce petit lui a sectionné une lombaire, il ne survivra pas.

\- Je sais que tu es un génie de la robotique et de la génétique, reprit Magneto, et que tu peux voir dans les corps. J’ai besoin que tu me guides pour que je fixe ça – il lui tendit la lombaire métallique – dans cet enfant. Tu t’y connais mieux que moi, dis-moi si tu penses que je peux réussir à drainer des cellules vivantes à travers cette prothèse pour le faire marcher à son réveil.

Némésis saisit l’objet entre ses mains. Il avait déjà revêtu ses gants chirurgicaux et son masque. Ses yeux se levèrent vers lui.

\- Je pense que ça peut marcher. Mais j’espère que tu ne tiens pas trop à ce petit, les chances sont minces.

\- C’est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Guide-moi.

Némésis déshabilla l’enfant inconscient après l’avoir anesthésié, et n’attendit pas plus pour découper sa peau douce à la lame. Erik resta concentré sur la nécessité de sa réussite. Durant six heures.

 

Ce ne fut qu’au début de la nuit qu’Erik ressortit du bloc opératoire improvisé. Il demanda l’aide d’Azazel qui vola dans des hôpitaux du matériel qui leur serait utile pour suivre l’évolution de la santé du petit garçon, Dayane, ainsi que pour l’alimenter. D’après les dires de Bradley « _le petit resterait dans le coaltar un bon moment, s’il survivait_ ». Le Docteur était reparti juste après sur un hochement de tête de Magnéto.

Pensive, Mystique se fit la réflexion que ces deux-là devaient se connaître depuis longtemps, pour se passer de mots dans des circonstances pareilles. Elle s’approcha du mutant, le plus jeune bébé secouru sur l’épaule.

\- Tu viens de passer six heures à essayer de sauver un enfant humain, alors que tu n’as jamais montré un intérêt quelconque pour leur sécurité à Paris. Pourquoi ?

Magnéto retira ses gants et sa cape, conservant son casque, puis répondit sèchement :

\- Si des enfants humains ont été blessé, c’est la faute de leurs parents qui se bousculaient. C’est la peur et la bêtise de leurs parents qui sont à blâmer. Il n’a jamais été dans mon intention de tuer des innocents. Si tu l’as cru, tu t’es gravement trompée.

Mystique gesticula avec le bébé, mal à l’aise. Erik lui accorda un regard scrutateur, taisant volontairement les raisons intimes qui l’avaient animé lorsqu’il n’avait pu se résoudre à laisser mourir l’enfant.

\- Donne-le-moi. Ordonna-t-il en tendant les bras. Il devrait être dans son lit depuis des heures, et toi, tu devrais être reposée pour le prochain tour de garde. Va.

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller le nourrisson — dont Erik se saisit avec une aisance étonnante.

Elle disparut de la vue d’Erik.

Ce dernier soupira d’irritation en voyant le petit être dans ses bras. Dans quoi s’était-il embarqué en les ramenant chez lui ? Il attendrait le réveil ou la mort de son frère pour les envoyer dans un orphelinat ou un autre centre. Il ne pouvait s’encombrer d’enfants humains. Pas avec ce qu’il faisait, l’action qu’il menait. Même s’ils avaient été mutants, il n’aurait pu les garder. Par contre, il aurait pu les donner à Char— Erik fit volte-face vers la chambre improvisée du bébé, et l’y coucha. Il n’avait pas prévu que ses yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son frère s’ouvriraient soudain pour s’emplir de larmes et pleurer de toute la force de ses ridicules poumons.

\- Chut. Dit-il sèchement. C’est l’heure de dormir.

Les pleurs redoublèrent, et Erik leva les yeux au ciel ; prit le bébé dans ses bras contre son épaule et lui tapota le dos doucement.

\- _Passt schon, alles ist gut. Alles ist gut_. Récita-t-il platement et visiblement ennuyé, cherchant à moitié ce qu’il pourrait dire pour rassurer un enfant qui venait de perdre de vue son foyer, sa mère et son grand frère dans la même journée.

La même incantation cruelle que celle avec laquelle Erik avait été maudite, certainement.

\- _Alles ist gut._ Dors, Gabriel. Si tu veux avoir une chance de survivre contre nous et les autres dans ce monde cruel, mets toutes les chances de ton côté dès maintenant et dors. Demain viendra bien assez vite, alors dors.

Les pleurs se turent petit à petit. Lorsqu’Erik jeta un œil sur son épaule, le bébé suçait son pouce, hoquetant, endormi. Il était si jeune que du sommet de son crâne on pouvait toujours sentir les effluves tendres qui caractérisent les nourrissons. De gestes fluides, Erik le reposa dans son lit et le borda. Il resta ainsi une seconde, puis fit demi-tour lorsqu’il ne sut quoi faire de plus, ignorant la douleur sourde dans sa poitrine.

 

**XIII**

 

_\- Mon ami, je pense que je peux désormais officiellement te considérer comme mon égal ! Tu as descendu autant de pintes de bières que moi ce soir, et tu es aussi frais que de bon matin !_

_Charles riait. Peut-être un peu trop. Il lui tapait sur l’épaule régulièrement et, au bout d’un moment, tandis qu’il écoutait Erik parler, la main cessa ses allées et venues pour se contenter de serrer doucement les doigts autour de ses trapèzes._

_\- Si je peux me permettre, Charles, je pense que mon sang allemand m’a plus servi que ton héritage anglais en ce qui concerne la résistance à la boisson… Nargua-t-il avec un rare sourire durant lequel Charles observa ses dents, tellement ils étaient proches._

_Tellement de bruit, dans ce bar. Il fallut une seconde de plus au télépathe qui souriait niaisement pour comprendre qu’on insultait son patrimoine._

_\- Je suis Américain. Fut la seule chose qu’il parvint à formuler, avec autant de panache que d’ébranlement, les sourcils haussés pour mettre ce point en évidence._

_\- Américain, vraiment ?_

_Encore ce sourire condescendant, dont l’arrogance était accentuée par l’association de la veste en cuir marron et du béret noir qu’il portait. L’autre main de Charles se posa sur le poignet d’Erik avant qu’il ne lui réponde._

_Vraiment, pensa ce dernier avec une certaine lucide distance, lorsqu’il était saoul, le télépathe ne semblait pas pouvoir s’empêcher de toucher._

_\- Je suis… commença-t-il très lentement avec une tête inclinée et un sourire charmeur (Pourquoi dans ce contexte ?), né en Amérique, mon ami. Mais en mon sang coule la fierté d’un véritable Anglais. Pour l’Angleterre ! S’écria-t-il alors en se retournant et levant son verre._

_Puis il s’immobilisa. Une nouvelle musique commençait._

_\- Oh ! Fit-il. Vive la France aussi, alors. Quelle belle chanson, n’est-ce pas, Erik ?_

_Charles le regardait de nouveau. Et bizarrement, il ne sut pourquoi, Erik ne put plus s’arrêter. Il était soudainement incapable de rompre le contact de leur regard, même s’il tenta de froncer les sourcils un instant pour essayer de s’en extirper. La mélodie qu’ils entendaient berçait les cœurs, années soixante, lente, frissonnante. Erik la connaissait. Et l’abhorrait. Il pensa aux circonstances dans lesquelles Shaw l’écoutait quand —  Charles sourit entièrement, une seconde, arrêta._

_Erik sentit soudain fondre ces yeux bleus extraordinaires dans les siens. Ils fondaient tous deux, leur deux regards ensemble, fusion, amalgame silencieux, incassable lien du hasard. Son cœur accéléra. Pourvu que Charles ne lise pas ses pensées, elles étaient un tantinet bizarres à l’instant. La voix de la chanteuse s’éleva._

« Des yeux qui font baisser les miens… Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche…   
Voilà le portrait sans retouche… De l’homme auquel j’appartiens… »

_\- Tu y comprends quelque chose ? Demanda Charles en riant, s’approchant davantage._

_Trop près. Erik baissa les yeux vers son verre, mal à l’aise, en but une gorgée puis répondit avec un sourire en coin :_

_\- Rien du tout._

« Quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose… »

_Alors, petit à petit, Charles se mit à éclater de rire. Erik le regarda, surpris, mais aussitôt, la contagion opéra et ils furent tous deux bientôt pris d’un odieux fou rire. La main de Charles se raffermit sur ses trapèzes pour le masser. Celle d’Erik se posa une seconde sur le genou du télépathe, avant qu’il ne l’enlève en un éclair de lucidité, buvant une autre gorgée de bière._

_Puis, la chaleur qui se dégageait de l’expression de Charles l’attira de nouveau, oracle hésitant, tentateur, interdit, et Erik osa, dix secondes, soutenir son regard pour voir ce qu’il se passerait. Se passerait-il quelque chose ? La confusion gagna la bouche en face de la sienne, sous un air de musique française. Le télépathe dut murmurer un « Erik… » lorsqu’il bougea ses lèvres, ça expliquerait pourquoi aucun son n’en n’était sorti. Charles finit par baisser les yeux en déglutissant difficilement, puis finit sa pinte._

_Erik l’imita._

 

«  _Il… est entré dans mon cœur, une part de bonheur, dont je connais la cause… »_

Magnéto n’avait pas été endormi lorsque qu’il avait récupéré ce souvenir. Il se le repassa encore, encore, et encore, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il avait été si inexplicablement heureux dans ce bar. Pour comprendre pourquoi Charles l’avait trahi en lui effaçant la mémoire s’ils avaient été aussi proches, aussi bons amis. Lui sectionner la colonne vertébrale était certainement une raison suffisante.

A choisir, Erik préférait cependant se remémorer ce souvenir déstabilisant et rageur plutôt que de fermer les yeux et voir autre chose.

Les deux visions sont intenses, les deux le perdent. Mais la première est réelle, c’est un souvenir ; la seconde… est une berceuse que l’on ne s’accorde.

Qui le hante, et l’agace.

_Les pas de son frère dont elle a l’apparence firent une mélodie dans la neige, effleurant les pétales des roses blanches de ses chevilles comme il l’aurait fait lui-même, doucement, doucement…_

La musique, venin au poison qui chope ton cœur, cajola les chevilles nues de Charles, puis encerclèrent ses lèvres si rouges qu’elles ne pouvaient qu’être ensanglantées. Il chantait la chanson dont aucun d’eux deux n’avait idée de la signification des paroles.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Justification ici du tag concernant la (brève mais intense) description de violences passées sur un adolescent : Erik. Mention des camps de concentration.

**XII**

 

\- Mademoiselle Hana, si après tout ce que je vous ai dit vous êtes toujours intéressée par le poste, il est à vous.

La jeune masseuse balada ses yeux sur les mains posées sur le bureau puis sur le visage de l’homme charmant qui lui faisait face et qui pouvait apparemment... lire les pensées. Comme… ces _mutants_ à Paris ? Hana se demandait s’il lui aurait révélé sa nature si en arrivant elle n’était pas tombée sur… Hank, l’immense ours bleu à lunettes qui se tenait à droite de Monsieur Xavier avec l’air d’être plus mal à l’aise qu’elle n’avait été terrifiée. Elle essayait de ne pas le regarder trop souvent pour ne pas paraître impolie. L’agence de massage n’était de toute évidence pas au courant de leurs particularités. Monsieur Xavier lui sourit pour l’encourager, et ajouta d’une voix posée, voix sourire :

\- Je vous assure cependant que l’apparence de Hank est la chose la plus… fantaisiste de cette maison.

Le silence s’étira, mortellement, jusqu’à ce qu’un «  _non, ne me pousse pas tant que je ne suis pas prêt !_ » ne retentisse et qu’une seconde plus tard un adolescent ne tombe du toit en s'écriant pathétiquement et en s’écrasant dans les buissons faisant face à la fenêtre.

Charles Xavier ne daigna même pas détourner le regard lorsqu’il cligna ses yeux bleus avec l’air choqué de celui qui a oublié de servir le thé à ses invités :

\- Oh, je vous présente Sean.

 

**XIII**

 

Erik resta si longtemps face au corps immobile et frêle de l’enfant-Charles que ses sens s’engourdirent et qu’il n’entendit pas Raven entrer. Le matin avait dû s’installer, pensa-t-il distraitement. Au cours de l'aube, il avait refait l’opération deux fois dans sa tête, cherchant ce qu’il aurait pu faire de mieux. Cherchant la perfection.

Durant des mois il s’était entraîné à la force brute, poussant son corps à ses limites pour maîtriser son pouvoir, pour être capable de le guider plus sûrement qu’avec ses mains, plus précisément que par l’action d’une aiguille. Pour être redoutable d’efficacité, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin de réussir à guérir une paraplégie. S’il avait réussi, Dayane vivrait. Il y avait aussi une forte probabilité que l’enfant vive et reste paralysé à vie, mais c’était une option qu’Erik se refusait. Il devait réussir. L'échec n'était pas une option. L’enfant était une étape, s’il réussissait, alors Charles…

\- J’aimerais être sûre que ce petit n’est pas une expérience, commença Raven lorsqu’elle se fut mise à côté de lui, mais j’ai vraiment du mal à m’en persuader.

Elle garda les yeux sur Dayane, et Erik l’imita, l’ignorant parfaitement. Il n’avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Il n’avait de compte à rendre à _personne_ quand il s’agissait d’expérimentations. S’il testait sur quelqu’un une fois dans sa vie pour sauver celle d'un autre, cela n’avait qu’à être déduit des mille autres tortures qu’il avait subi en étant ligoté sur une table à Auschwitz.

La culpabilité étreignit Erik lorsqu’il regarda le corps de l’enfant, mais il la garda solidement verrouillée par une force plus grande que lui. La volonté de rendre ses jambes à Charles était une force plus grande que lui. Plus grande que ses principes, assez puissante pour qu’il se mette à balader du métal dans le corps ouvert d’un orphelin. Pourquoi était-elle si forte, alors qu’il ne connaissait que sa voix, son visage et le fait qu’il lui ait arraché ses souvenirs après avoir profité de leur relation ?

 _Si je ne l’avais pas fait,_ rassurait une litanie de plomb,  _cet enfant en serait mort._

\- Nous devons parler de ce qu’il s’est passé hier. Se contenta-t-il de dire finalement, et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte et le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé.

Tout le monde, réalisa bientôt Erik, comprenait un homme qu’il avait combattu la veille. Avant qu’il n’ait eu l’occasion d’ouvrir la bouche, Emma croisa ses jambes, attirant son attention, et expliqua :

\- Immobilisé le temps qu’on règle son compte.

L’homme, en effet, ne bougeait pas. Il s’agissait du mutant qu’avait combattu Mystique lorsqu’elle s’était changée en tigre, celui qui s’était rendu aussitôt en tentant de toute évidence de négocier sa reddition. Raven les rejoignit et confirma, relatant ce qu’Emma avait déjà eu le temps de lire dans son esprit :

\- Il s’appelle Fabian Cortez. Il s’est rendu aussitôt lorsque je l’ai attaqué et il a tenté de me convaincre de le prendre avec nous dans la Confrérie. Au début j’ai pensé à une tactique de diversion ou d'infiltration, mais il m’a semblé très sincère dans sa fascination pour toi, Magnéto. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions laisser le loisir à Emma de déterminer ses véritables motivations.

Erik observa l’homme, jaugeant d'un regard sa valeur physique à sa constitution colossale et à son visage aux traits larges et décidés. Sa chevelure rousse tombant sur sa nuque était presque aussi flamboyante que celle de Raven.

\- Qu’en penses-tu, Emma ? Demanda-t-il. On peut le relâcher sans qu’il ne nous attaque ?

\- Oh, mon sucre, la seule chose que tu puisses craindre est qu’il me rende assez forte pour te convaincre à travers ton casque d’enlever cette cape ridicule.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je veux dire que cette cape est absolument h–

\- Sur ses pouvoirs. Précisa Magnéto.

\- Oh, je veux dire que son pouvoir est de décupler celui des autres. Nous ne craignons rien par ailleurs, tu as trouvé ton fan ultime, Magnéto, je te préviens.

Et sur ce, elle relâcha l’emprise qu’elle avait sur Fabian Cortez. L’homme se remit à bouger, et jeta directement son regard sur Erik.

\- J’ai fait preuve de ma bonne foi en me laissant manipuler par ta télépathe, maître du magnétisme.

Ce surnom encore. Cortez ignora royalement l’air outré d’Emma à la mention du possessif, continuant :

\- Laisse-moi donc me joindre à toi. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions. J’attends notre rencontre depuis que j’ai entendu parler de toi : ton action pour notre espèce a traversé les frontières du confidentiel depuis votre attaque à Paris.

\- Ah non, désolée, répondit Raven avec entrain, c’est impossible qu’on t’accepte, Angel serait jalouse de ne plus être la meilleure cireuse de bottes. Ah !

Elle esquiva de justesse le cendrier que la concernée envoya voltiger dans sa direction.

\- J’ai des questions. Confirma Magnéto. La plus importante étant : qui est Shinobi Shaw ?

Erik n’avait pas eu l’occasion parler à quiconque de la rumeur de l’existence d’un autre Shaw. L’assemblée se figea d’un ensemble parfait. Sauf Emma, comme prévu, qui ne broncha pas et croisa le regard d’Erik. La télépathe devait avoir décliné l’identité du fils de Sebastian dès qu’elle l’avait aperçu.

\- Shinobi Shaw est l’un de nos chefs, répondit Cortez, dans un groupe de mutants nommé « Le Club des Damnés ».

\- Shaw en faisait partie. Dit Erik malgré lui, tentant d’assembler les morceaux du puzzle.

\- Oui, Sebastian Shaw était notre roi noir avant que son fils ne prenne la relève. Le Club des Damnés, continua-t-il lorsqu’il s’aperçut des visages hébétés qui se croisaient, est l’élite des humains et des mutants qui détiennent du pouvoir : argent, soldats, influence… Et le meilleur, c’est que la caste est ouverte : en faisant partie des « Parvenus » – dont faisaient partie tous ceux que vous avez affrontés hier – on peut espérer gagner assez de points pour renverser un des membres du Club des Damnés et prendre sa place.

\- Excuse-moi… Des _points ?_ Répéta Mystique.

\- Oui. Il suffit de tuer pour gagner des points. On n’est même pas obligés de se salir les mains soi-même, on peut embaucher des mercenaires pour le faire en notre nom. Le raid que l’on menait hier était en le nom de Shinobi, on tuait pour qu’il assure sa place de nouveau roi noir. D’où le fait qu’on vous ait sauté dessus : des mutants morts rapportent plus de points que des humains.

Quelques regards se tournèrent avec appréhension vers Erik, bien que l’abasourdissement fut général.

\- Vous tuez des mutants. Vous tuez les vôtres pour un _jeu_? Vous les abattez sans même une _raison_ derrière ?

Quelque part, le bruit du métal grinça tout autour d’eux. Les yeux de Cortez bravaient les siens franchement :

\- Pas moi. Je n’en n’ai jamais tué, vous étiez les premiers que je rencontrais et vous étiez ceux que je voulais rejoindre.

\- Dis plutôt que tu n’en n’as pas eu l’occasion d’en tuer. Suggéra Emma qui, de toute évidence, avait lu ses pensées.

\- C’est vrai aussi. Mais tu es bien placée pour connaître la politique du Club des Damnées, Frost, vu la place de choix que tu t’étais taillée auprès de feu notre roi noir. N’essaie pas de te racheter une conscience, tu sais que les Damnés font plus cas des fins que des moyens.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses pour Erik. Il avait toujours été profondément choqué que Shaw ne fasse pas grand cas de sa nature de mutant. Il n’avait pas sauvé Erik d’Auschwitz en apprenant qu’il était l’un des leurs, il l’avait condamné et torturé pour en faire une machine de guerre. Peut-être avait-il espéré en fin de compte qu’Erik deviendrait l’épée qui tuerait en son nom pour asseoir son autorité au Club des Damnés.

Peut-être avait il été son Fou sans le savoir.

 

Ces informations changèrent rapidement la dynamique de la Confrérie.

Maintenant qu’ils avaient attiré l’attention des Parvenus, une revanche à points était à prévoir – ou une tentative de conversion. Pour Magnéto, il était très clair qu’il se tenait contre le Club des Damnés, bien que les membres fussent pour la plupart mutants. Ce _club_ était pour lui la descendance bâtarde de Sebastian Shaw. Les meurtres, les assassinats, la cruauté. Et Dieu savait quoi d’autre. Le Club des Damnés était un contre-temps à sa propre lutte pour la suprématie de son espèce, mais il ne pourrait les ignorer. Il ne fermerait pas les yeux comme d’autres peuples l’avaient fait par le passé quand lui et les siens avaient été dans des camps de la mort. S’il avait été Dayane, lui aussi aurait réclamé justice. Il tuerait Shinobi Shaw pour le meurtre de la mère de l’enfant.

Des missions d’investigations furent déclarées, et Cortez accepté dans le groupe une fois que Frost et Magnéto se furent entretenus en privé. Il serait d’une aide précieuse, avait assuré Emma : développeur de pouvoirs, tactique très dangereux, il serait utile aussi bien contre les humains que contre les mutants. Sans compter qu’il détenait des informations capitales sur les Damnés et leurs filiales sordides.

 

**XIII**

 

Je forme la barrière d'un sourire tremblant contre les agressions colores et bruyantes du monde qui fourmille. Tout me répugne, tout ce qui se meut plus que la contemplation m'effraie. Même l'odeur des roses me provoque des hauts-le-cœur, Erik.

Elles poussent en bruyère sous la fenêtre du bureau, et rares sont ceux qui leur trouvent un parfum sans y pencher le front, mais pour moi leur arôme contusionné de tes cris m'emplit la bouche, les narines et les poumons, forçant une nausée, fermant de force les carreaux. Oh, je n'irai pas dehors pour vomir. Pas pour toi.

Mes yeux rendent parfois des écumes de dégoût, mais par pour toi, pas pour toi, Erik, toi qui blesses d'entorses les fleurs entêtantes, faisant gicler ton sang en une estafilade exemptes de remords pour dénaturer dans la ruine toutes les belles choses que j'ai un jour aimées.

Garde ton sang, rends-moi Raven.

Rends-moi ma petite sœur.

Garde ma vie, rends-moi Raven.

 

**XIV**

 

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à l’infiltration dans les services de la CIA. Mystique aurait dû y jouer un rôle capital en ramenant des informations qui auraient pu servir à la Confrérie. Mais, le soir venu, ramenant avec elle l'hiver, l'Europe et le métal, elle arriva en courant dans la chambre d’Erik.

Et s’immobilisa sur le pas de sa porte, les yeux humides et la bouche entrouverte sans pouvoir articuler un son.

Erik se leva aussitôt de son bureau en renversant sa chaise pour planter son regard dans le sien. Il avait déjà compris.

« Charles... » Mima-t-elle silencieusement, la poitrine étouffée d’angoisse.

Ils se firent face l’un l’autre sans parler. Cela devait arriver. En étant en Amérique, si proche, Erik aurait dû s’y préparer.

\- Charles, Charles… Répéta-t-elle ensuite en hoquetant, avant de crier, laissant rouler des larmes le long de ses joues : ils ont attaqués le Manoir il y a deux jours pour te retrouver ! Ils ont attaqués Charles ! Et il n’y a aucun rapport nulle part ! Rien ! Oh mon dieu, il a refusé de te dénoncer et ils l’ont _tué_ …

Le corps d’Erik s’était refroidi petit à petit, glaçant la brûlure de la colère dans sa gorge. Xavier, attaqué ? Etait-ce par procuration de sa sœur que la peur coulait dans ses propres veines ? Dure dans ses artères, rapide, comme une maladie. Un poison. Ne parvenant pas à supporter l’accusation dans les yeux de Mystique, il se concentra à sentir le bracelet de métal que portait Azazel afin de le faire venir à eux. Il se matérialisa la seconde d’après dans la pièce. Sembla aussitôt comprendre que quelque chose allait mal.

\- Moira MacTaggert. Indiqua Magneto d’une voix dépourvue âme. Le Manoir Xavier a été attaqué, et il n’y a aucun rapport de mission. Si quelqu’un saura, c’est elle.

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée pour Mystique, et Azazel s’était téléporté sans attendre. La métamorphe renifla en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Je suis persuadé qu’il n’est pas mort. Ses pouvoirs sont trop grands.

\- Oh, qu’en sais-tu ? Persifla Mystique avec venin, faisant demi-tour pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Tu te souviens de lui, maintenant ?

Elle faisait ses bagages lorsqu’Erik entra. Une paire du jumelles fut enfournée dans un sac à dos, et elle attrapa au vol ses affaires tandis qu’elle se transformait écaille après écaille en la jeune femme blonde qu’elle avait incarné par le passé. Le retour d’Azazel se fit entendre au même moment.

« Il vit. » Furent ses premiers mots, et Raven remercia le ciel en se hâtant davantage de plier bagage.

\- Le rapport avoir été mis en examen parce que CIA pense qu’il a effacé la mémoire de tous les agents. Il y a eu bagarre. Il avoir été frappé parce qu’il ne pas vouloir dire où tu étais, Magnéto.

Charles - l'Ennemi - n’avait pas voulu donner des informations le concernant ? _Pourquoi ?_ Rien dans cette affaire n’avait de sens ! La nouvelle le rendait presque aussi piqué de rage qu’elle le confondait. Un silence pesant s’installa durant lequel Azazel sentit que le mutant attendait son départ.

\- Je peux partir ?

\- Oui. Répondit brièvement Erik, et il ferma la porte lorsque ce fut fait. Où vas-tu ? Tu as entendu Azazel, Charles va bien.

\- Je ne l’ai pas entendu dire que Charles allait bien. Répliqua Raven, enfilant un manteau.

\- Mais il vit !

\- Raison de plus pour aller le voir avant que ça ne change.

Mystique tenta de contourner Erik pour passer, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet brusquement. La peur maintenant, la peur était réelle, remontait sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir. Déclara Erik, ferme, faible.

La pulsion du besoin impérieux de s’éloigner de Charles Xavier était plus forte que jamais à présent. Ils ne devaient pas y aller. Mystique ne devait pas le quitter pour retourner le voir. Il… Il n’y avait qu’elle pour lui parler de lui, prendre sa forme et lui sourire avec le sourire de son frère, lui faisant croire que toutes ses hallucinations avaient un sens. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était la seule qui éprouvait également ce… _manque_ maladif, effroyable _,_ honte d’une vérité, tout comme lui, la seule pour qui Charles représentait aussi quelque chose malgré le temps qui passait. Comment pourrait-il tenir s’il la savait avec _lui ?_ Et… Charles était l’ennemi, il le  _sentait_ en ses os, il avait senti depuis le lendemain de Cuba qu’il ne devait plus jamais s'approcher de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas le revoir. Il ne pouvait pas le revoir. Mais Mystique se dégagea de sa prise, le visage déterminé et contracté de colère.

\- Pousse-toi de là, je dois aller le voir. _POUSSE-TOI !_ S’écria-t-elle en finissant par le bousculer.

Erik serra les dents, avant de laisser échapper les mots à contre cœur :

\- J’ai besoin que tu restes, Mystique.

Du gravier contre sa gorge. Mais elle ne fit que courir vers la porte de sortie. Voilà ce que tu fais de mes sentiments ! Furieux, Erik bloqua la porte d’un mouvement brusque de la main. La mutante fit volte-face et se rua vers Azazel.

\- Téléporte-moi ! Demanda-t-elle, suppliante. Vite ! Il faut que je voie Charles !

\- Non ! Rugit Erik, débarquant à grandes foulées dans le salon depuis le haut des escaliers, où il s’arrêta, faisant s’immobiliser sa cape. Azazel ! Je te l’interdis !

Il y eut une seconde de battement où Mystique crut qu’Azazel désobéirait. Mais finalement, il recula d’un pas, montrant à Raven à qui allait sa loyauté. Si la jeune femme se sentit trahie, elle ne le laissa pas voir, et se contenta d’être désinvolte lorsqu’elle cracha :

\- Très bien.

Et partit s’enfermer dans sa chambre, bloquant l’entrée avec une commode en bois.

Le silence retomba, et Erik fit finalement volte-face pour disparaître de la pièce. Parfait. Maintenant, il était sûr qu’il ne céderait pas à la tentation d’aller à… l’endroit où habitait Charles, peu importe où ce manoir se trouvait. Il n’avait plus à accompagner Raven, et ne pouvait plus demander à Azazel de l’y emmener maintenant qu’il avait refusé à la métamorphe. C’était un piège soulageant, une mesure masochiste nécessaire. Son esprit lui intimait l'interdiction de voir Charles. C’était une appréhension lancinante sur sa peau que d’imaginer l’inverse. Il n’en n’avait qu’encore moins le droit maintenant qu’il avait été battu par sa faute. Charles Xavier était dangereux.

Il resta longtemps en colère sur son matelas froid, les yeux résolument fixés sur le plafond. Les pensées noires se faufilèrent sous les draps, remontèrent son corps et se diffusèrent dans son cerveau subrepticement.

_Seul, tu es si seul…_

Les montées et descentes de sa poitrine accélérèrent tandis qu’il fermait les poings.

_Il te ravage… n’est-ce pas ?_

A l’aube, Raven n’était plus là.

 

**XIII**

 

Les oiseaux pépiaient leur sérénade matinale à Westchester. Des rossignols avaient élu domicile dans une des fentes du mur du Manoir – rossignols que Charles mettait un point d’honneur à nourrir tous les jours en envoyant par les airs des morceaux de pain – et il semblait ce matin que ces derniers avaient envie de chanter leur gratitude. Le soleil était lumineux, bien que toujours inefficace contre la fraîcheur vivifiante qui enveloppait le monde extérieur, loin de Charles.

Dix heures et demie arriva, puis il fut dix heures trente-deux, trente-cinq… Pas de facteur aujourd’hui ? Les coups résonnèrent à la porte à ce moment précis. Hésitants.

Restant très calme, Charles annonça à Sean qu’il allait chercher le courrier ce matin. L’adolescent fut bien trop content de pouvoir continuer à lire son comics _Captain America_ pour protester, et le télépathe atteignit la porte sans un regard vers lui. Il l’ouvrit, jetant un rapide coup d’œil à sa main tremblante. Il avança sur le perron de marbre, goûtant l’air extérieur pour la première fois depuis qu’il était retourné chez lui après Cuba. L'air puait la rose. Le débonnaire facteur se tenait devant lui, fouillant dans son habituel sac de cuir.

\- Bonjour, Fred. Accueillit-il sereinement en regardant attentivement l’homme qui lui faisait face.

Le chagrin suintait de son corps, et Charles, conscient de la gravité de la situation, de l’importance de ce moment qu’il attendait depuis une centaine de nuits, se força à sourire l’air de rien lorsque l'homme le regarda enfin et lança d’un air joyeux :

\- Oh, Monsieur Xavier ! Comment allez-vous depuis hier ?

Oh, petite sotte. Aujourd'hui était lundi, le courrier n'était pas passé la veille. Fred lui tendit son courrier, qu’il posa sur ses genoux. Charles regretta amèrement de ne pas s’être habillé comme autrefois, il regrettait, détestait le fait de paraître aussi pitoyable et violenté d’un œil au beurre noir aussi impressionnant sous le regard de sa sœur. Il eut du mal à relever les yeux, combattant sa honte vivace, mais lorsqu’il le fit, Fred était en train de pleurer silencieusement devant lui. Les traits de Charles se déformèrent de douleur. Était-ce donc les seules nouvelles qu’il serait autorisé à recevoir de sa sœur ?

\- Bon, bon, bon ! S’exclama le facteur dans un sanglot, pâle imitation du vieux bonhomme qui leur distribuait le courrier depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’enfance, ce qui arracha un sourire empreint de souffrance au télépathe. Je vais devoir y aller…

 _J’espère que tu n’as pas tué ce pauvre homme…_ Susurra soudainement Charles.

Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de montrer à sa sœur qu’il savait que c’était elle. Le contact sembla être cuisant car le bon père de famille se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux lorsqu’il se retourna pour partir.

_Non, il est juste endormi près du bois, il va bien._

Oh ! C’était sa vraie voix qui lui avait répondu, la voix de Raven. Le manque le submergea d’une seule vague. Son espièglerie, sa présence optimiste, sa joie, ses bêtises, sa surprotection irritante, sa passion pour son miroir, la vaisselle non faite… Charles aurait dû respecter son choix d’être partie. Il aurait dû mûrir et apprendre davantage de ses erreurs.

Mais tout ce qu’il put faire lorsqu’elle fit le premier pas pour s’éloigner fut de supplier :

\- Raven… Je t’en prie.

Alors le facteur se retourna vers lui et sans prévenir, cédant à une charge trop lourde, tomba à genoux devant le fauteuil de Charles, le visage en larmes. Le télépathe y porta la main, la gorge serrée par l’émotion, et lentement le visage sous ses doigts se transforma pour devenir celui de sa petite sœur bleue, qui se blottit contre ses jambes.

\- Oh, Charles… Gémit-elle en hoquetant, les yeux noyés. Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait ?

Elle ne parlait pas que de la CIA. La honte et la pitié irradiaient de la jeune femme. C'était si douloureux, c'était si bon de la voir. Charles ne désirait rien d’autre en cet instant que de pouvoir rassurer sa sœur, de lui préparer un thé – non, un chocolat chaud puisqu’elle n’aimait pas le thé –, puis de lui raconter comment à son âge il avait déjà échoué à séduire tel nombre de femmes, juste pour la faire rire. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Au diable les idéaux, pourquoi avait-il laissé sa sœur partir sans l'assurer de son amour inconditionnel, de son soutien ?

Elle hoqueta une dernière fois, vulnérable, puis un bruit se fit entendre une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt, et elle tourna la tête en retenant sa respiration, avant de reporter un regard suppliant sur Charles. Mais Charles, ses yeux, son cœur outragé, son esprit enfin n’avaient pas quitté l’endroit d’où Erik Lehnsherr venait soudainement d’apparaître avec Azazel, et ils ne le quittèrent plus.

Le choc fut aussi démesuré qu’il fut silencieux.

D’abord, Erik s’immobilisa pendant ses premiers pas, se rendant compte que Charles était sur le perron. En se figeant, il avait semblé perdre tout le sang-froid que le télépathe lui avait connu, il avait semblé être gamin une seconde, hébété. Mais, en le voyant cependant, il enleva son casque, comme pour saluer quelque chose de merveilleux, ou par défi, ou pure gaucherie, Charles ne sut le déceler. Peu importait.

Car à la seconde où l’esprit d’Erik lui était devenu accessible, Charles s’était rué à l’intérieur, sauvage, d'une flèche, face à Erik et ses émotions brutes et nues.

C’était un plaisir trop grand. Retrouver les pensées d’Erik était une bouffée d’oxygène pour un noyé. La colère était là, toujours. Colère que Raven lui ait désobéi, colère d’être venu, colère de le voir, colère d’avoir cédé à la tentation de le _voir en vrai_. Charles respira par avalées saccadées, la poitrine fragile d’espoir en entendant son nom dans son esprit, puis… arrêta simplement. A la lisière de la forêt ne se tenait pas l’homme qu’il attendait.

C’était un autre. C’était Magnéto. C’était un danger, une rage, une mémoire amputée. C’était, avant tout et surtout, le résultat de mois de ruminations d’un homme qui avait oublié jusqu’à même tous les moments qu’ils avaient partagés les mois précédents Cuba. Ce n'était pas l'Erik d'avant qu'ils ne se connaissent, non plus. C'était une bête, un nourrisson. Affamé. Sans repères. L’esprit d’Erik ne se focalisait que sur le fauteuil dans lequel était Charles, et pendant plusieurs poignées de secondes, il ne pensa à rien d’autre, l’esprit mit en pause aussi sûrement que son corps par l’effroi et la déception cuisante _._

 _Il est en fauteuil. J’avais réussi à l’oublier. Il est handicapé. Je l’ai mis dans un fauteuil._ Les pensées accélérèrent, laissant Charles avec plein de questions. _Dayane, peut-être, expérience, solution. Charles Xavier n’est pas debout comme Raven le faisait dans la salle de bain._

Puis, tout s’emmêla, tout s’enchevêtra pour donner d’autres pensées qui firent accélérer les battements de cœur du télépathe. Erik avait peut-être perdu la mémoire - ! - mais il n’avait pas changé. Le mutant fit une réflexion sur ses yeux, sur l’image caressante d’un homme orgueilleux mais blessé, il se demanda encore si Charles avait été réel dans sa tête en France, s’il se souvenait, s’il lui en voulait, combien il avait appris de lui. Les émotions d’Erik étaient contradictoires, hostiles à la discussion, verrouillées. Pourquoi tout était si fort ? Charles le manipulait-il de nouveau ? Allait-il de nouveau jouer avec ses souvenirs ? La présence à l’intérieur de l’esprit de l’Allemand s’affola, même si le visage lui faisant face sur le perron restait hermétiquement fermé. Charles vit défiler dans l’esprit d’Erik tous les souvenirs où il l’avait vu marcher : dans une chambre en France, dans un bar avant Cuba, sous la neige avec un baiser une nuit où le sang avait éclaboussé la lune… Éclabousser. C’était exactement ce que faisaient son amertume et sa curiosité sur la figure mutilée par les coups qu’était l’élégant visage arrogant de Charles Xavier.

Erik ne pouvait pas avancer et lui ravir sa sœur pour repartir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Un pas de plus le perdrait. Un pas de plus et à ses pieds s’ouvrirait l’abyssal trou noir dont les bordures au chant de sirène lui susurraient toutes les nuits à l’oreille qu’il serait plus prudent de mourir le plus tôt possible.

Les yeux de Charles restèrent secs jusqu’à son départ. C’est son âme qui pleura, sans toutefois oser se révéler dans l’esprit d’Erik.

 

**XIV**

 

\- Sean ! S’écria Alex depuis la salle de séjour. Tu sais où est le Prof ?

\- Parti chercher le courrier !

\- Le courrier ? Mais il ne sort jama-

Alex avait tourné les yeux vers la fenêtre. Erik Lehnsherr était dans le jardin. Avec Raven et Azazel. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour dans son corps.

Il était revenu.

Le sang, battant dans ses oreilles, devant ses yeux, comme un tambour. Il jura avant de s’élancer à l’extérieur. Erik faisait face au Prof, qui ne bougeait plus. Il était pétrifié. Ce mec le tuerait vraiment, il le tuerait vraiment un jour. Le tambour du sang, insistant et prometteur. Il passa devant Raven sans s’arrêter, courant de toute la colère qu’il entretenait à vif depuis que le Prof était en dépression, et, quand arriva enfin face à Lehnsherr en grondant, il prit le plus d’élan possible pour espérer blesser au maximum ce sale con lorsque son poing s'écraserait contre les os et le cartilage de son visage.

Mais son poing ne toucherait jamais sa cible. Alex s’était arrêté en pleine course. Net. Havok continua à gronder de rage, muant l'exclamation en cri de guerre, en rugissement de dominance, tentant d’établir un contact visuel avec Lehnsherr quand il s’aperçut que le Prof l’avait arrêté avec ses pouvoirs. Mais Magnéto n’avait d’yeux que pour Charles. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas esquissé un seul mouvement lorsqu’Alex avait sprinté vers lui, comme son existence ne revêtait pas assez d’importance pour le priver une seconde du lien visuel et mental qu’il entretenait sûrement avec le télépathe.

Finalement, Magneto croisa le regard de l’adolescent, qui soufflait comme un bœuf, de rage d’être si près sans pouvoir le blesser, insulté par ce regard froid et indifférent, puis il lança de nouveau un œil vers Raven au pied de Charles. Il croisa le regard des deux Xavier, puis le poing d’Alex finit sa course dans le vide une fois Erik disparu.

 

**XV**

 

Ses pensées sont des satellites de métal. Qui tournent, et tournent. Entraînent, abîment, blessent. Demandent, réclament, interrogent. Tout ce qu’il peut contrôler est fondu, soulevé, projeté. Détruisant, cassant, démolissant les murs à coups répétés. Et lui, lorsqu’il a renversé un vase d’une main avec un masque de rage, il se laisse tomber à terre le long du mur, les poings contractés au bout de ses bras ballants. Unique signe de décontraction, quand le satellite de ses pensées s’affole et en entraîne d’autres, abîme ses certitudes, blesse l’amertume pour la faire devenir plus douce, caressante. En revoyant le visage de Charles, il demande, réclame, interroge. _Est-ce donc ta véritable apparence ? Pourquoi te revoir aiguise-t-il mes sens ?_ Comme s’il avait cessé de voir flou à travers les profondeurs de l’océan. _Qu’ai-je manqué pour ne pas comprendre ?_ Et puis il revoit l’éclat de ses yeux de loin, et ferme les siens. Détruisant, cassant, démolissant les murs à coups répétés pour reprendre le contrôle.

Mystique, pour les yeux, s’était trompée. Les reproductions étaient fascinantes, mais les véritables étaient dévastateurs, couchant le continent par une onde de choc lorsqu’ils se posaient sur vous, sur lui, dans les yeux d’Erik. Des yeux qui ne lui avaient donné qu’envie de se tenir à la place de la métamorphe, d’avoir le droit de demander pardon à genoux, de laisser choir le poids titanesque de sa tâche et de ses douleurs sur le sol, dans la terre ici même où ses jambes avaient menacé de le laisser tomber, pour recueillir le pardon de Charles pour une chose dont il n’était pas sûr. Une main dans ses cheveux comme une mère était tout ce dont il aurait rêvé, si le sérieux du visage de l’homme qui lui avait fait face ne l’avait pas rappelé à l’ordre. Sa bouche rouge avait été pincée de douleur – flash, souvenir ? – et bizarrement, il ne lui avait pas semblé si dangereux.

Pourquoi tout est si fort ? Tu m’as de nouveau manipulé, c’est ça ? Implantant ton visage dans mes rétines pour me faire t’imaginer sourire et te protéger du monde ?

Le corps d’Erik resta désarticulé contre le mur, les yeux fixés durement dans le vide, tandis que devant lui se formait petit à petit une réplique grisâtre du visage de Charles. Il força ses poings à rester au sol pour ne pas le toucher. Sa respiration accéléra, incertaine de toute cette mascarade.

\- Charles…

Puis, serrant les dents, il fait exploser la construction, la fait pleurer et fondre, il modèle le métal pour le faire sien comme il en aurait été mort d’envie de le faire si le fauteuil roulant du télépathe avait été fait d’aluminium. Il l’aurait déformé, aurait forcé à se rétrécir le métal pour bloquer ses poignets, il l’aurait fait prisonnier et plier sous son poids, lui demandant des comptes.

Les implacables yeux à la couleur sauvage le jugèrent une nouvelle fois à l’autre bout de la pièce quand Erik s’aperçut que Charles s’y trouvait, debout et réprobateur contre le mur, ni réel, ni Mystique. Mais il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d’hallucinations pour survivre. Charles lui récita les seules paroles qu’Erik se souvenait de lui, “ _Je m’appelle Charles Xavier”, “Vois-tu, le secret de la volonté se trouve entre la fureur et le calme total”, “Quelle belle chanson, n’est-ce pas, Erik ?”_ , et ses pensées désespérées se dissipèrent paisiblement.

 

**XVI**

 

Le silence que provoqua la disparition d’Erik et d’Azazel s’étira un long moment où personne ne bougea. Puis, lentement, Charles et Raven ne purent détacher leurs yeux brillants d’une admiration et d’un amour fiévreux l’un de l’autre. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne réussit à combattre l’espoir fou qui les fit sourire en revêtement de leur peine, de leur honte ou de leurs questions innombrables. Leur lien fut cependant interrompu par le passage d’un Alex au pas furieux qui se contenta de se réfugier dans le Manoir sans un mot pour Raven. Charles examina les traits gênés de sa sœur avant de dire tranquillement :

\- Rentrons à l’intérieur.

\- Charles, attends !

L’exclamation avait jailli alors qu’il avait déjà été dos à elle. Il s’immobilisa, mais se força à dire :

\- Tu es chez toi ici. C’est chez nous cet endroit, tu seras toujours la bienvenue.

La tension se dissipa un peu de l’esprit de Raven, et Charles en profita pour disparaître dans le hall d’entrée avant qu’elle ne proteste. Il n’était pas encore prêt à évoquer son départ prochain, pas au bout d’une minute de retrouvailles. Elle le suivit silencieusement en restant derrière lui.

\- Eh ! S’exclama Sean assez fort pour que tout le monde l’entende du haut des escaliers. Raven est de retour !

Puis il les dévala et se précipita sur la métamorphe pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, si elle était de retour pour de bon, et si c’était vrai que Magné- Oups, Erik avait été dans le jardin il y avait dix minutes, si les croissants de Paris étaient vraiment aussi exceptionnels qu’on le disait, jusqu’à ce que finalement Charles se saisissent les tempes et ne laisse échapper un petit rire.

Le son était si incongru venant du Prof que Sean s’arrêta net et le dévisagea, interloqué. Raven ne manqua pas l’échange. A vrai dire, elle ne manquerait rien durant les premières heures de son arrivée de l’étendue des attentions que les garçons vouaient à Charles. Comme s’il… comme s’il avait été gravement malade, ou une porcelaine fissurée *sur le point de basculer vers sa brisure.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’elle eut lancé une boutade sur le sujet et qu’elle eut aperçu les yeux paniqués d’Alex et Sean qu’elle se rendit compte que le sujet rendait son frère très mal à l’aise.

\- Mais non ! S’écria Alex en donnant une tape virile sur l’épaule du mutant et en décernant à Raven un regard amer qui la fit se sentir honteusement coupable. Notre Professeur X pète la forme, si on est aux petits soins avec lui c’est que ça fait des mois qu’il nous loge et nous nourrit alors que l’on est d’une inutilité parfaite ! Avouez-le, Prof, hein ?

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir la gêne qui transpirait du corps non-entretenu de son frère autrefois si propre sur lui ? Elle avait vu l’œil au beurre noir – pauvre, pauvre Charles ! La CIA _paierait !_ – mais le sourire factice, sa lourdeur à porter même, sur le visage pâle et dur de l’ancien fêtard d’Oxford dont la seule préoccupation outre sa thèse avait été d’allonger sa liste de flirts canons, sa tenue non-soignée, si loin des cardigans et des chemises impeccables qu’il avait porté toute sa vie, ça, oh, ça, et ses yeux qui d’ici quelques jours se videraient à nouveau de leur humanité une fois la joie de retrouver Raven passée, c’étaient des marques d’une douleur antérieure à la venue de la CIA au Manoir. C’était une douleur datant de Cuba. De son départ à elle. Quand Charles aperçut la culpabilité qui rongeait ses traits, il posa sa main sur la sienne et dit :

\- Je suis immensément heureux que tu sois revenue, Raven. Même si tu m’as surpris en pleine journée contestataire de non-conformisme esthétique et que d’habitude je ne suis pas aussi négligé, je n’ai pas de mot pour t’exprimer à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. J’étais mort d’inquiétude dès que je te voyais passer à la télévision. Chaque apparition était pire que la précédente, j’avais peur à toute heure du jour et de la nuit de voir… l’un d’entre vous arriver au Manoir pour m’annoncer que tu étais morte. Et aujourd’hui, tu es ici, c’est incroyable. Incroyable.

Charles sourit, puis continua en serrant la main de sa sœur lorsqu’il vit les larmes qui avaient de nouveau envahi ses yeux sans couler :

\- On aura le temps de se dire combien l’on s’aime après, mais d’abord je vais arrêter ce chantage affectif le temps que tu me dises combien de temps tu comptes rester ici.

A ce point, Alex et Sean arrêtèrent de faire semblant d’avoir des trucs à faire dans les parages pour juste écouter la réponse de Raven. Elle soupira en serrant à son tour la main de son frère dans la sienne, mais sa voix ne trembla pas lorsqu’elle répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas, Charles. Je suis heureuse de t’avoir retrouvé aussi, d’ailleurs je suis heureuse de _tous_ vous revoir ! Lança-t-elle à un Sean qui répondit quelque chose d’approximativement américain à travers son cookie. Tu m’as manqué affreusement, c’était un calvaire, je ne me sentais pas chez moi sans toi, mais… ma place _est_ là-bas. Pas à Paris ou avec cette pétasse de Frost (Charles la réprimanda du regard), mais à défendre ce que je suis. Je suis fière, et je suis forte maintenant, Charles. Je veux rester. Je veux rester avec toi. Tu es mon frère et plus jamais je ne souhaite couper les ponts avec toi, si tu es d’accord pour toujours m’aimer en sachant ce que je fais.

Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait baissé les yeux sur leurs mains liées, et elle affronta le regard silencieux et bleu d’une teinte qu’elle n’avait réussi à trouver en quoi que ce soit en Europe, avant de conclure :

\- Mais je ne changerai pas d’avis. Je vais me battre.

Il apparut à Charles que Raven avait revêtu son apparence de jeune femme blonde – et habillée – depuis qu’elle était entrée au Manoir, mais il n’en dit rien. A la place, il souhaita réfléchir posément. Ce fut en vain : depuis cent nuits il savait qu’il renoncerait à tout pour récupérer sa sœur, depuis cent lunes, immobilisé, inutile, à se haïr en contractant la mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer… Il sourit pour chasser les flashs noirs.

\- Il me semble qu’il reste des pancakes de ce matin.

Et comme ça, il fut décidé que Raven resterait.

 

**XVII**

 

« Raven », « Raven », « Raven »… Son propre nom lui semblait être une mélodie. On ne l’avait plus appelée comme ça depuis qu’elle était partie. L’entendre de nouveau… C’était comme replonger en enfance, dans un monde sans démons ni plans de meurtres. Westchester était restée la petite bourgade coupée du monde – Charles était coupé du monde. Mais sa spontanéité bienveillante, quand il lui proposait de jouer à un jeu auxquels ils jouaient enfants, quand il la contactait mentalement pour lui annoncer que le petit-déjeuner était prêt, quand d’un mouvement de la main il fit voler sa tasse de thé jusqu’à ses lèvres souriantes en voyant le choc de sa sœur enfin – “ _Comment tu as fait ça ? CHARLES, OH MON DIEU”_ –...  Cette spontanéité et cette innocence enfantine valait certainement qu’il ne se préoccupe plus du monde extérieur. Raven profita de ces moments de bonheur glorieux pour se ressourcer, respirer à plein poumons et ne s’occuper que de la vie qui grandissait secrètement en elle.

Elle se rendit très vite compte qu’un seul sujet était tabou ici.

Les garçons lui demandèrent de leur raconter son voyage, son entraînement, Charles demanda des nouvelles d’Angel et si elle-même avait été heureuse… Elle expliqua avec entrain la beauté de Paris, le folklore de Marseille qu’elle avait imaginé traverser au bras de son frère, elle montra les fruits de son entraînement intensif en pestant contre la _pétasse glaciaire_ , mais jamais, jamais l’un d’entre eux ne prononça le nom d’Erik Lehnsherr. Aucun, pas même Charles lorsqu’ils furent seuls dans le secret de la chambre de Raven, ne tenta de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos d’Erik. Ce silence la mettait mal à l’aise. Elle aurait eu tellement de secrets à confier à son frère à ce sujet. Ce sujet, qui, elle en avait la certitude depuis qu’elle avait vu combien Erik avait le _besoin_ viscéral de sentir la présence du faux Charles, le concernait…

A vrai dire, il y avait quelques mois elle aurait eu de nombreux fardeaux dont elle aurait été soulagée de partager le poids avec son frère adoptif si rassurant : sa grossesse d’abord, et puis son inquiétude pour les deux enfants humains qu’Erik avait pris sous son aile (Qui s’occupait du petit Gaby en son absence ? Est-ce que Dayane avait survécu ? Raven se jura de s’assurer qu’on s’occupait bien d’eux si la Confrérie la recontactait), et puis… les hommes aussi, même si Charles aurait certainement agi très grand-frère-au-garde-à-vous, se confier sur ses sentiments contradictoires pour ces différents hommes l’aurait certainement aidé à y voir plus clair. Mais Erik l’avait rendue fière, et puis, fichues hormones ! Elle préférait manger des gaufres que se confier.

La vie au Manoir se réanima grâce à l’arrivée de Raven.

Alex et Sean, s’ils ne purent rien lui dire de peur de ne mettre au courant un certain télépathe à l’oreille tendue, firent comprendre par des sourires sincères et enthousiastes à chaque initiative du Professeur que quelque chose avait changé. En bien. Ce fait muet flottait dans l’air entre eux trois. La vie était revenue telle une explosion en Charles, qui mit un point d’honneur à s’habiller et se coiffer convenablement dès le lendemain de l’arrivée de Raven. Alex tenta de ne pas sourire.

Peine perdue.

 _-_  Excuse-moi si j’ai pas été super accueillant, Mystique. Lui avait-il dit dès qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls dans la cuisine. Ne va pas croire pas que tu n’es pas la bienvenue, c’est juste… le revoir… après ce qu’il a fait au Prof… Tu sais que ton départ lui a fait mal, mais toi c’est différent, tu es sa sœur. Mais, _lui_... Si j’avais pu le toucher… qu’il essaie de revenir ici, cette fois même le Prof ne m’arrêterait pas. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées en saisissant un nom qu’elle n’avait pas entendu depuis des mois… Un nom qu’elle n’osait prononcer et qui était pourtant entouré de points d’interrogations dans son esprit.

\- Eh, mais ça fait combien de temps que Hank n’est pas remonté de son labo ?

Un sourire de connivence se dessina sur les lèvres d’Alex et de Charles qui jetèrent un regard à la dérobée vers Sean sans répondre. Il ne comprit pas, mais Raven, si.

\- Je lui ai descendu son repas hier, se contenta de répondre le télépathe. Laissons-lui un peu de temps.

\- Ouais, répliqua Sean en haussant les épaules, de toute façon, il faudra bien qu’il aille aux toilettes un jour.

Charles se mordit discrètement la lèvre.

\- Non ! S’exclama-t-il. Vous ne lui avez pas descendu _ça_ aussi ?

Les rires qui éclatèrent à table firent oublier à Raven le nœud d’appréhension qui tordait son estomac. La chaleur désintéressée du Manoir lui avait tellement manquée qu’elle se demandait souvent comment Erik faisait pour survivre en ce moment.

 

**XVIII**

 

Les liens en barbelés qui entourent ses poignets sont serrés. Trop serrés. Ses petits bras sont éraflés à sang, le fer mange sa chair dès qu’il bouge, mais les larmes sont des torrents et la peur le fait lui enfoncer les barbelés dans la peau pour tenter de s’enfuir. Ses cris, maintenant, sont des halètements frénétiques. Mais quand il rouvre les paupières sous un ordre claquant, il en voit d’autres yeux en face des siens, insensibles comme la mort sous la lumière blafarde de la pièce étroite. Shaw s’approche avec le couteau qui lui a ouvert le ventre ce matin. Les sanglots reprennent lorsqu’il voit le canif se baisser et se baisser plus bas que son ventre le long de son corps entièrement nu.

\- Tu vas faire mieux cette fois, Erik, n’est-ce pas ? Il vaudrait mieux…

Sa vue se brouille de larmes, et les barbelés rongent sa chair, et le couteau…

\- _Mutti  !_ S’époumone-t-il.

 

Erik se réveilla en pantelant brusquement. Il était déjà assis dans son lit, en sueur, entouré par la profonde noirceur de la nuit, et il lui fallut un instant tremblant pour se rendre compte que ses poignets n’étaient pas attachés. Il en massa un, le cœur battant. Le spectre de Shaw apparut dans son dos froid de sueur. _Regarde sur ton corps toutes ces fois où tu n’as pas fait mieux, mein klein Erik…_ Il chuchota dans son oreille, collé à son corps. Il voulut vomir. Un cauchemar, encore. Auschwitz est dans le trou à la place de son cœur toutes les nuits depuis toujours. _Tu trembles, Erik… Mais c’est la colère que nous voulons, et non la peur, tu te souviens ? Tu veux refaire un tour au Krematorium ?_ Des monticules de cadavres s’amassèrent dans sa chambre un instant. Les cris, les hurlements d’angoisse dans les douches…

Son cœur finira par se calmer, comme toutes les nuits. La cendre dans sa gorge restera, les cadavres juifs sont trop nombreux. La peur reste dans ses veines, hors de son corps, la pièce pue la peur dans chaque recoin.

Erik rouvrit les yeux, et sur le bord de son lit, aperçut Charles.

\- Tu n’es pas vraiment ici. Dit-il.

Ses jambes se balançant tranquillement dans le vide, Charles sourit, indulgent.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  **XVIII**

 

Deux semaines après son arrivée, alors qu'elle faisait — pour une fois — la vaisselle, Raven amorça la discussion :

\- Alors, explique-moi une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire de télékinésie, tu veux ? C’est absolument _incroyable_ que tu aies réussi à développer un pouvoir pareil, Charles.

C’est ainsi qu’avait commencé leur conversation, peu avant qu’Azazel n’apparaisse dans le jardin pour bousculer le monde et percer la bulle onirique de leur harmonieuse plénitude.

\- Eh bien, répondit Charles, notre ami Hank a une petite théorie que je partage sur le sujet : il semblerait que la télékinésie soit survenue comme une réaction de ma mutation pour pallier à ma paralysie. Mon pouvoir m’aurait fait _évoluer_ pour survivre afin de compenser tout ce que je ne peux pas faire sans mes jambes, comme attraper le journal, atteindre un endroit…

\- Sauf que tu peux bien plus qu’attraper un simple journal ! Coupa-t-elle en se remémorant la démonstration qu’il lui avait faite. Tu as réussi à tous nous soulever dans les airs il y a deux jours !

Charles esquissa un petit sourire gêné qui dissimulait mal son excitation : il était en effet très fier de voir que son pouvoir augmentait de jour en jour grâce à un entraînement régulier.

\- C’est incroyable, n’est-ce pas ? Le fait que les mutants soient le prochain stade de l’évolution, c’était une certitude que je partageais avec Erik.

Le trébuchement de son esprit avait été si évident, le point après l’évocation d’Erik si brusque et déraillant à la fois, que Raven avait accidentellement fait glisser une assiette de ses mains. Le tintement dissonant ne fit qu’accentuer l’évidence du malaise. Charles se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Mais bon, j’imagine que la direction de notre certitude divergeait au bout du compte.

La métamorphe garda le silence. Prudente. Durant une seconde, un éclair de douleur avait zébré l’expression contenue de Charles. L'assombrissant. A présent, il regardait l’intérieur de sa tasse de thé en détaillant avec attention les vaguelettes mordorées qui se formaient à l’intérieur, un pli hésitant entre les sourcils. Son frère avait changé. Ils avaient tous changé. Il fit rouler sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, aggravant l'apparente hésitation.

Silence, puis, faiblement :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

A son tour, Raven regarda distraitement la tasse de thé de son frère. Qu’était-elle autorisée à dire d'Erik ? L’effacement de mémoire, son comportement étrange, les scarifications ? Le sang, Fantomex, le baiser… Charles ?

Le lien qu’elle partageait avec Erik depuis ce qu’ils avaient vécu, ainsi que les secrets qu’ils savaient l’un sur l’autre aussi, l’empêchaient de tout dévoiler. Et puis, est-ce que son frère irait mieux en sachant la profondeur du mal-être d’Erik ? Lui en voulait-il à ce point ?

\- Il va… Oh, Charles !

Elle s’était interrompue en jetant un œil par la fenêtre car, au dehors, brisant la quiétude linéaire du paysage, une boule de fumée rouge venait de se former pour s'éluder au gré du vent et laisser un Azazel immobile au milieu du jardin. Lorsqu’elle reporta son regard sur le télépathe, elle vit qu’il avait joint deux doigts à sa tempe pour deviner ce qu’il n’avait pu voir depuis son fauteuil roulant.

\- Azazel. Confirma-t-il. Il veut te parler et a ordre de te ramener si tu le veux. C'est pour une mission, c’est très urgent.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent lentement pour observer Raven. Celle-ci dut y lire la désapprobation et la peur de la perdre de nouveau, car elle se pencha sur lui en posant sa main sur son épaule ; assura :

\- Quoi que ça soit, je reviendrai une fois que j’aurai fini.

Les dents de Charles torturèrent une nouvelle fois sa lèvre inférieure pensivement. Il secoua négativement la tête.

\- Si tu vas quelque part, je te suis.

\- Tu ne peux pas, se contenta-t-elle d’expliquer, je pars rejoindre _Erik_. Peu importe l’endroit où nous allons, ça sera pour y faire quelque chose que tu désapprouves.

Et c'était le nœud du problème, n'est-ce pas ? Cette chose qu'Erik était devenue, Charles ne pourrait pas la tenir entièrement hors de sa vie, il ne pourrait jamais l'ignorer complètement. Elle était dangereuse, et elle était toujours  _Erik._

\- Tout ira bien, ajouta Raven en le voyant détourner des yeux contrariés.

\- Tu mens, tu n’en sais rien. Raven, je veux juste venir pour veiller sur toi, je…

\- Je suis désolée, Charles. Fit-elle avant de s’élancer hors du Manoir sous sa forme naturelle sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Depuis la cuisine, le télépathe l’entrevit discuter dix secondes avec Azazel, puis elle disparut après un hochement de tête hâtif. Mais deux doigts étaient déjà de nouveau sur la tempe de Charles.

 _Hank_ , appela-t-il, _nous devons nous rendre le plus vite possible à New-York dans le quartier de Manhattan pour arrêter Erik. J'ai besoin de savoir : as-tu remis sur pied un jet durant ton temps libre ?_

_Je croyais que vous ne me le demanderiez jamais._

Un quart d’heure plus tard, ils décollaient.

 

**XIX**

 

\- C’est pas que je veux être pessimiste, commença Sean en jetant un œil à la ville qui se profilait sous les nuages, mais la dernière fois qu’on a fait ça, on s’est écrasés sur une plage.

\- Après s’être fait attaqués par des mutants. Renchérit Alex.

\- Mais avant de se faire tirer dessus à coups de missiles. Et désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais vous avez fini en fauteuil roulant, Professeur.

\- Je vous avais pourtant interdit de venir avec moi. Soupira un Charles qui avait déjà commencé à se masser les yeux pour faire refluer un mal de tête naissant.

Et dire qu’il avait dû laisser sur le palier la jeune Hana qui était à son service depuis seulement trois semaines et qui avait dû voir un mini-jet privé décoller du sous-sol.

\- Ouais, mais on est venus parce que franchement…

\- Parce que franchement, ça avait été l’éclate !

\- Sauf pour le fauteuil roulant.

\- Sauf pour le fauteuil roulant.

\- Professeur, coupa le Fauve en élevant la voix, maintenant qu’on est sur le point d’arriver, est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer la situation ?

Certes, Hank faisait confiance au Professeur, mais il n’avait rien entendu d’autre à part « aider Raven », « arrêter Erik » et « sauver des innocents ». S’il était honnête, il n’avait même entendu que la partie concernant Raven.

\- Bien. Je vais tenter de résumer la situation : Erik, Emma, Angel, Azazel et Raven ont fait face au groupe terroriste des Parvenus lorsqu'ils ont combattu à Washington. Et Dieu sait pourquoi, Erik s’est mis dans l’idée de les retrouver et de les tuer s’ils n’acceptaient pas de rejoindre sa cause.

\- Wow, wow, wow ! Erik veut intégrer le Club des Damnés ? Celui dont parlait Raven ? 

Charles pinça les lèvres, incertain.

\- Je n’en n’ai aucune idée, Sean. Je ne crois pas.

\- Et pourquoi à la base ils ont combattu les Parvenus qui sont des _mutants ?_ Tout le monde aurait pensé qu’il aurait tenté de s’allier à eux !

\- Vous n’avez pas demandé à Raven ? S'enquit Hank qui amorçait une manœuvre d’atterrissage.

\- Si, répondit Charles, mais elle a évité la question en évoquant vaguement un conflit de moralité. Quoi qu'il en soit, de toute évidence ces Parvenus que nous avons vu assassiner des enfants ne sont pas du bon côté. Il faut arrêter Erik coûte que coûte. Assez de personnes sont mortes. Il est encore temps pour vous de rester ici, ajouta-t-il avant d'activer la rampe de sortie une fois que le jet fut posé au sommet d'un immeuble.

\- Hors de question ! S’exclamèrent-ils en cœur, et ils s’élancèrent hors de l’engin.

 

Ce ne fut d’abord qu’uniquement grâce au don du Professeur qu’ils trouvèrent l’immeuble dans lequel se déroulaient déjà certainement les combats. Ils tombèrent face à un gigantesque gratte-ciel à l’allure… typiquement humaine. C'était le mot. A leur légère surprise, des employés, attaché-case à la main, entraient et sortaient même du bâtiment avec une monotonie huilée que seul confère le train-train du quotidien, et un coup de pouce télépathique renseigna Charles sur le fait que tout se passait en vérité aux étages supérieurs.

Ensuite, on pouvait dire qu’ils avaient été certains qu’ils s’étaient trouvés au bon endroit lorsque des rafales d’énergie transpercèrent soudain les fenêtres du cinquième étage et que la population de New-York à l’entour fut prise de panique et s’enfuit ou s'amassa dans le boulevard à grandes exclamations de stupeur. Un regard, et les mutants se hâtaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

Quand ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage après avoir fait remonter — grâce à la télékinésie de Charles — l’ascenseur qui avait été mis hors service et qui menait à la partie mutante du building, la première chose qu’ils entendirent furent des détonations. Le bâtiment frissonna. Lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à localiser Erik, Charles pesta. Il devait avoir mis son casque. Il ignora la boule qui lui contractait l’estomac à l’idée de le revoir, et se concentra sur la mission en indiquant :

\- Au bout du couloir. Préparez-vous, ils sont tous là-bas.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la porte principale, et lorsqu’ils l’ouvrirent à la volée, ils s’immobilisèrent pour lever les yeux sur le spectacle singulier qui leur faisait face. Devant eux se dressait un hall aux dimensions démesurées : les étages supérieurs ainsi que les portes et les salles annexes avaient été démolies lors de la construction de telle sorte qu’il était quasiment impossible de distinguer le sommet de cette tour qui ne formait qu’un seul et même étage et que, bien qu’ils se fussent trouvés à l’intérieur d’un immeuble, le champ de bataille qui se profila devant eux leur parut d'un format extraordinaire : des rafales d’énergie et des rayons de force solides fusaient de toutes parts, les bruits d’armes et de cris guerriers retentissaient tandis que dans les airs volait une Angel électrique qui crachait ses boules d’acides sur l’homme-robot — un cyborg, rectifia Hank — qu’ils avaient vu à la télévision.

Charles scanna du regard les environs et ne trouva nulle part trace d’Erik. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la porte ouverte à l’autre bout de la pièce qui menait sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon longeant les murs de la tour jusqu’au sommet, et il s’y dirigea sans plus tarder.

_Où crois-tu aller comme ça, sucre d’orge ?_

Le grondement menaçant de Hank lui confirma ce qu’il avait deviné : Emma Frost descendait élégamment les dernières marches de l’escalier, sa main gantée frôlant d’une caresse la rambarde. Elle ne se poussa pas pour leur donner accès.

\- Emma, salua Charles à voix haute, où est Erik ?

 _Quelque part où il ne veut pas être dérangé._ Répondit-elle. _A vrai dire, j’ai pour ordre d’arrêter quiconque tenterait de l’empêcher de tuer. Et à moins que l’amertume de ne pouvoir lever ton joli postérieur de ce fauteuil ne t’aies fait ouvrir les yeux… je présume que tu es ici pour tenter de mettre un terme à notre mission ?_

\- Je dois essayer de le convaincre. Nous nous faisons ambassadeurs de la paix dans ce conflit, alors écarte-toi, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Le rire d'Emma cette fois tinta à haute voix. La seconde qui suivit, Sean, Alex et Hank s’attrapaient la tête à deux mains en tombant à genoux. Leur cri zébra le visage de Charles.

 _Oh, tu n’aimes pas quand on les attaque, hein ? Me faire du mal ? Ha ! Mon mignon, c’est_ moi _qui suis en mesure de te faire du mal !_

Et sur un dernier gloussement, sans bouger, ni sourciller, elle lança un assaut mentale contre le télépathe. L’onde qu’elle envoya fut glacée et acérée, elle râpa l’esprit de Charles avec une violence qui lui fit fermer les yeux une seconde en grimaçant. D’autres vinrent, oiseaux de grêles au chant suraigu, mais ils ne firent que se briser contre l’écran de protection immatériel qu’il venait d’ériger autour de lui et du groupe. Oh ! Elle était bien plus forte qu'auparavant.

Du coin de l’œil, Charles vit Hank se relever difficilement et il reporta son attention complète sur le combat qui l’opposait à Emma Frost. Il riposta dès qu’il put, et, bientôt, un véritable combat de volonté prit place. Aucun d’eux ne bougea, mais dans leurs esprits se dressaient devant eux des lianes et des ondes et des flèches de pouvoir aux couleurs entrechoquantes, qui se soumettaient et se poussaient vers l’adversaire d’une immobile concentration. Au bout d’un moment, Charles prit clairement l’avantage. Les traits parfaits de Frost commencèrent à se froncer, insatisfaits, douloureux…

Puis, alors que Charles se saisissait brusquement la tête en criant sous une douleur nouvelle, Emma Frost fut projetée contre le mur sur son flanc et s’écroula. Tous deux durent se lancer un regard plissé de souffrance pour se rendre compte que l’attaque ne venait d’aucun d’eux.

Alors, lentement, avec appréhension, ils tournèrent leur regard vers le centre du hall pour voir descendre des hauteurs un mutant qui ne regardait qu’eux mais que tous observaient car sa voix s’élevait à présent dans chacun de leur esprit:

_Bonjour à tous nouveaux joueurs, Charles, Hank, Sean, Alex, Emma, Raven, Janos, Azazel, Angel, Erik, je suis le Maître du Jeu. Les autres me connaissent car je suis l’arbitre suprême des Parvenus. Je suis également omnipathe, et mon but, Charles Xavier et Emma Frost, est maintenant de vous abattre pour que le jeu soit plus juste envers mes recrues._

Entre-temps, Emma s’était relevée et, tout comme Charles, elle s’était avancée vers le centre du hall, leurs alliés assemblés derrière eux. Le groupe de mutants ennemis se rassembla derrière ce _Maître du Jeu_  qui les lorgnaient à présent avec une avidité non dissimulée.

 _Commençons_. Déclara-t-il, et là-dessus, il envoya Emma valser dans les airs pour la laisser s’écraser contre un mur sous sa forme de diamant.

Elle ne se releva plus.

Les rires s’élevèrent tandis que de l’autre côté, Angel, Sean et Raven étouffaient un cri de stupeur. Aussitôt, les esprits des mutants derrière Charles hurlèrent leur mise en garde. Ce dernier ne fit que se concentrer davantage.

\- Restez derrière moi. Ordonna-t-il.

_Tu as peur pour tes recrues, Charles Xavier ? Peur que je leur inflige le songe éternel par maladresse ?_

_Je vous rappelle que je suis télépathe et que je lis vos pensées_ , répliqua-t-il, avant d’ajouter à voix haute : et ces enfants sont mes élèves, non mes recrues. Restez tous derrière moi, répéta-t-il.

_Très bien, tu es prêt, Charles ? Commençons._

Le choc contre son esprit fut gargantuesque. D’un impact si fort, si soudain, que Charles crut qu'on venait de lui asséner un coup de poing au cerveau. Aussitôt, il fut mis en transe, et aussitôt, la bataille monta plus vite dans les sphères de son pouvoir qu’elle ne l’avait fait avec Emma en cinq minutes. Le fait qu’il n’avait pas été projeté au sol fut la seule certitude physique qu’il eut. Le reste des perceptions furent mentales, l’attaque était mentale, la protection était mentale, le monde dans lequel le Maître du Jeu les bouscula fut mental.

Charles fut coupé de tout lien avec le monde extérieur à partir du moment où le combat commença. Ardu, impossible, incroyable. Le niveau des attaques s’accroissait à chaque seconde, testant, appréciant, lynchant d’une pointe affilée dans son cerveau les parties les plus faibles.

Le niveau des attaques monta, et bientôt, ce furent leur corps qui suivirent. Pour conserver le rythme imposé par le Maître du Jeu qui s’élevait dans les airs, Charles dut l’imiter en usant de sa télékinésie. Son corps désarticulé s’éleva lentement, lentement tandis que leur bataille spirituelle explosait et s’équilibrait, au rythme de chaque lent millième de seconde qui s’égrenait.

Au fur et à mesure de l’affrontement, leurs corps s’élevèrent de plus en plus haut dans la tour, jusqu’à ce qu’en bas aucun d’entre eux ne puisse plus se faire entendre de Charles par des cris. La trêve brisée, en bas, les combats reprirent de plus belle. Ils ne purent voir le voile qu’étendait difficilement Charles au-dessus d’eux pour prévenir la foudre vengeresse et fourbe qui menaçaient de leur foudroyer l’esprit. Acculés, les pouvoirs de Charles se déchaînaient. Ils jaillissaient de lui comme des dizaines de lianes, innombrables, puis infinies, jusqu’à ce qu’au bout de dix minutes ce fut une véritable boule d’énergie psychique qui sortit de son corps pour le faire s’arquer et offrir ses paumes ouvertes au ciel.

La boule d’énergie explosa en ondes, et enfin, son pouvoir n’était plus limité dans l’espace — « Je ne peux contacter Raven qu’à vingt kilomètres » — ou sur une seule tâche : de la seule seconde de libre qu’il eut, il effleura l’esprit d’Erik d’une caresse. Oxygène. Parce qu’il en était certain maintenant, le combat avait été perdu d’avance.

_Charles !_

Son pouvoir télépathique était infini, mais sa résistance face au Maître du Jeu, au fur et à mesure que ses pouvoirs s’étaient accrus et que leurs corps s’étaient élevés pour enfin s’immobiliser dans les airs, n’avait tout de même pas réussi à rivaliser.

Il allait perdre, et tomber inconscient dans le vide d’une seconde à l’autre.

«  _Vous n’êtes plus seul, Erik._ Entendit-il résonner. _Vous n’êtes plus seul._ »

 

**XX**

 

Le plan jusque là s’était déroulé comme prévu. Dès qu’ils avaient appris le matin même où se trouvait le quartier général du Club des Damnés, la Confrérie avait élaboré un plan d’attaque et s’était rendue sur place. L’arrivée définitive de Mystique n’avait fait que présenter la situation sous de meilleurs auspices : ils s’étaient infiltrés de force dans l’aile secrète du bâtiment réservé aux Parvenus et les combats avaient commencé, pragmatiques et violents tandis qu’Emma et lui s’étaient occupés de trouver Shinobi Shaw au sommet du gratte-ciel.

Le plan, jusque-là, s’était déroulé comme prévu.

\- Magnéto, avait alors lancé Emma derrière lui d’une voix prudente, tandis qu’il avait fait face à un Shinobi en posture de combat et prêt à attaquer, je viens de repérer la présence de Charles Xavier dans l’immeuble.

Charles. La surprise qui se lut sur son visage faillit pousser Shinobi Shaw à l’attaque, et Erik se reprit, bien que les rouages de son esprit tournaient à mille à l’heure. Il ne devait rien laisser transparaître de ses faiblesses, même si _il_ était dans l’immeuble et allait tenter de l’arrêter. Venir à lui.

\- Empêche-le de contrecarrer nos plans. Se contenta-t-il de dire, sûrement bêtement au vu du combat qu’ils devraient disputer l’un contre l’autre et qui tournerait certainement en la défaveur d’Emma.

Le blesser avait été la dernière de ses intentions. Ou — non ? Il l'ignorait. Son esprit le suppliciait tellement quand il pensait à Charles. Charles Xavier était-il l’ennemi ou le baume ? Emma s’était éclipsée en lançant un regard au fils de Sebastian Shaw, et les choses sérieuses avaient pu commencer.

Le combat fut inégal dès le départ.

En apprenant que le fils de Shaw était un mutant, Erik s’était demandé s’il absorberait les chocs comme son père l’avait fait. Mais il s’avéra que son pouvoir était presque pire : Shinobi pouvait passer de la dureté du diamant à l’inconsistance totale. Ce qui rendait toute stratégie impossible : si Erik le frappait avec du métal, il lui passait au travers. S’il s’approchait, un poing indestructible l’embrochait.

Lorsqu’il fut mis à terre pour la quatrième fois, il se releva, ignorant l'estafilade de sang qui avait jaillit de sa bouche, et s’immobilisa pour réfléchir. Seul, il ne pourrait pas vaincre Shinobi, son expérience du combat le lui faisait admettre. Mais il pourrait… Lorsque Shinobi lui fonça dessus pour lui flanquer un coup de pied retourné, Erik accusa le coup sans le parer mais, dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, il envoya une partie du plafond en métal lui tomber dessus avant qu’il n’ait pu se dématérialiser. Erik toussa en voyant la poussière se soulever en une vague rugissante, et il tenta de regarder si son plan avait marché. Ce fut lorsqu’il vit un Shinobi fantomatique ramper sur le sol en se tenant une côte que l’annonce retentit dans son esprit malgré son casque :

_Bonjour à tous nouveaux joueurs, Charles, Hank, Sean, Alex, Emma, Raven, Janos, Azazel, Angel, Erik, je suis le Maître du Jeu._

Erik se releva difficilement, l’oreille tendue, le cœur suspendu.

_Les autres me connaissent car je suis l’arbitre suprême des Parvenus. Je suis également omnipathe, et mon but, Charles Xavier et Emma Frost, est maintenant de vous abattre pour que le jeu soit plus juste envers mes recrues._

Le cœur suspendu au bord du vide. Puis battant, battant, battant à tout rompre.

_Commençons._

Un bruit infime se fit entendre. Ce fut le chant du métal qui lui fit comprendre qu’un corps dur venait de s’écraser contre les infrastructures du bâtiment. Shinobi se relevait déjà, et Erik…

_Tu as peur pour tes recrues, Charles Xavier ? Peur que je leur inflige le songe éternel par maladresse ?_

Charles était le seul à rester debout, Emma devait être hors compétition, pensa-t-il alors, laissant de fait le mutant prendre l’avantage et le plaquer au sol d’une série de coups de poings aussi dur que du fer — qu’il ne pouvait contrôler. Il désarçonna Shaw pour se relever à la hâte en le cherchant des yeux. Parti. Il venait de disparaître au-delà du mur en entendant un mutant lui lancer un cri. Erik jura, et resta paralysé entre deux directions. Shaw et Xavier. Lequel ?

Lequel ?

Shaw.

_Très bien, tu es prêt, Charles ? Commençons._

Sans comprendre la réaction de son corps, Erik se mit à courir vers les escaliers menant au bas de l’immeuble. Et pria. La descente était infernale. Le besoin de serrer le corps inerte de Charles étendu sur le sol était vital. Tellement _vital_. Le télépathe ne pourrait survivre qu’un certain temps si Emma avait succombé en une seconde.

Au bout d’une éternité, Erik arriva au pied de l’étage et se précipita dans le hall. S’y figea dix pas plus tard. Car Charles n’était pas à terre, défait et pâle, et en sang parmi des roses. Il était dans les airs. Entouré d’une aura bleutée. Il s’envolait, les yeux clos et immobile, les boucles courtes de ses cheveux flottant autour de son visage face au Maître du Jeu qui adoptait la même posture. Souriant. Erik lut dans son expression celle du tueur patient.

Et la panique totale, chute de chaleur, fut brutalement réelle.

\- Charles ! S’écria-t-il en s’élançant aussi vite qu’il le pouvait vers le centre du hall.

La réalité lui tomba dessus. Les dernières pièces du puzzle trouvèrent leur place tandis qu’il courait vers Charles en étant porté par quelque chose de plus grand que lui.

Il dépassa amis et ennemis sans distinction, bouscula l’un d’entre eux de l’épaule et goûta à la peur effrayée de l’enfant. D’un geste de la main, il déforma une infrastructure du bâtiment jusqu’à ce qu’elle forme une marche sur laquelle il prit pied. La peur effrayée de l’enfant ne peut voir mourir ceux qui lui sont chers. Une autre marche. Une autre, une autre. Pour lui permettre de continuer à courir. Les bras d’Erik étaient un va-et-vient incessant, difficile, dur, traînant des centaines de kilos de métal dans ses pas jusqu’à former un véritable escalier en spirale qui s’élevait avec le corps de Charles encore bien trop haut. Une autre, une autre, une autre.

Ne meurs pas. L’immeuble grinça. Pas toi aussi. Pas toi. Il attira une plaque. Bondit dessus, puis sur une fondation, des barres de métal, Erik s’éleva et tourna, tourna sous Charles sans réussir à rattraper assez vite leur combat plus de quatre-vingt mètres au-dessus de lui. Au-dessus de lui, Charles s’était immobilisé et irradiait d'une lumière illusoire, frêle à cent mètres du sol. Que lui faisait ce Maître du Jeu ? Je dois aller plus vite. Je dois être plus fort. Vite, vite, _VITE_. Ses bras accélérèrent leur cadence et s’ouvrirent à l’effort rouge. Stimulé par le haut niveau psychique, le magnétisme disloqua son cerveau et lança la musique. La musique vint, et lui arracha un sanglot sec et grondant.

«  _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, qu’il me parle tout bas, je vois, la vie en rose_ … »

Il accéléra. Je dois être plus fort. Je me suis entraîné pour cet instant. Pour toi. Pourquoi ? Il regarda vers le ciel, et vit Charles, les bras écartés et le buste arqué dans une position d’ange à l’apothéose. Erik vit son être craquer sous la peur.

« _Je m’appelle Charles Xavier. Je suis comme vous. »_

Craquer sous la confusion.

«  _Je m’appelle Charles Xavier. Je suis comme vous. Vous n’êtes plus seul._ »

Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de se jeter dans le vide s’il ne le sauvait pas ? Ses poignets étaient en sang à présent, et chaque geste était plus dur, mais plus rapide. S’il avait baissé les yeux, Erik n’aurait plus aperçu le sol, le sol noyé sous la toile d’araignée qu’avait formé les parties métalliques du bâtiment détournée vers le centre de l’immeuble. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le ciel. L’apothéose ne dure jamais.

«  _J’ai atteint la zone la plus sereine de ton système mémoriel, un souvenir profondément beau Erik, je te remercie.  
__\- Je ne savais pas que je l’avais encore…_ »

Il cligne des yeux pour se concentrer. Mais les souvenirs sortent des lèvres de son cœur au fur et à mesure qu’il s’élève et que sa peur grandit, incompréhensible.

«  _Tuer Shaw ne t’apportera pas la paix._ »

Qui es-tu ? Charles est arqué au maximum maintenant, comme à Cuba — Cuba. La balle, d'un revolver vers sa colonne vertébrale, à travers la chair, se juchant dans ses os, «  _j’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés »_ , ses yeux, ses lèvres rouges pincées, et les sourires autrefois… 

«  _Tu vaux tellement plus que ce que tu crois… Il n’y a pas que la douleur, la colère… il y a aussi de la bonté, je l’ai vu en toi. »_

 _Charles_ , murmure sa gorge serrée lorsqu’elle se souvient de l’émotion. _Charles_ , murmure-t-elle en s’avouant qu’il avait voulu saisir sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, mais jamais, jamais, oh… Erik arrache son casque et le laisse tomber dans le vide avant de continuer à sauter et effleurer d’un vol rapide chaque infrastructure que sa tour de métal amène, Charles, écoute-moi, Charles, _entends-moi_ …

Les souvenirs affluent soudain alors qu’il est au maximum de son pouvoir, des souvenirs… brutaux et trop tard, sur le lit de mort de Charles dont la tête est tombée en avant sur son corps crucifié par son propre pouvoir — Son pouvoir, qui tout à coup brise les vitres autour d'eux d’une onde de choc entaillant la joue du télépathe d’un éclat de verre, entaillant le corps d’Erik qui ne ralentit pas malgré sa tête qui lui tourne, qui lui tourne, qui lui tourne, et l’alcool sur une musique d’une chanson française dans un bar où leur sourire avait défié le temps avec gloire, lui tournant la tête, tournant la tête...

 _Erik…_ Entend-il faiblement, comme une caresse, comme un espoir et une mort, et soudain, Charles tombe dans le vide.

«  _Vous n’êtes plus seul._ _  
_ _Erik, vous n’êtes plus seul._ »

Vous n’êtes plus seul.

Brusquement, Erik bondit du côté opposé auquel il s’était trouvé en le voyant chuter. Le plongeon s'immobilise, terrifiant, lorsqu'il se demande s'il parviendra à l'attraper avant l'inévitable. Le temps se suspend un instant… puis il referme ses bras autour de Charles. Un choc atomique lui secoue la poitrine en le sentant contre lui. Sans réfléchir, Erik offre son dos aux infrastructures de métal, et ils commencent leur dégringolade. Au-dessous d’eux, la gigantesque armature de fer qu’il a construit s’entremêle en arme mortelle. Erik ne fait que serrer Charles plus fort contre lui lorsque le premier impact arrive. Et lui brise les vertèbres.

_« Depuis quand lis-tu l’allemand, Charles ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix chaude et un sourire ravi. « Et en tenant le livre à l’envers, qui plus est ? »_

Il étouffe un cri lorsque le bout d’une charpente s’encastre dans sa hanche. Le choc l’empêche de les immobiliser proprement, et ils tombent tous deux.

 _“Une pensée d’espoir, soudain, fusa contre la volonté d’Erik quand l’affection avait été trop écrasante et que le contact de la peau de Charles avait affamé le mutant d’un peu plus, légèrement. Sans rien de plus que ça,_ um Gottes willen _, non. Rien qu’une autre fois s’il te plaît, peut-être… demain soir ?_

_« Si demain, tu ne tuais pas-_

_\- Je tuerai Sebastian Shaw demain, Charles. » Énonça fermement Erik d’une voix sèche, coupant le télépathe._

_Il n’y avait des prix qu’on ne pouvait payer, des sacrifices qu’on ne pouvait faire. Charles inspira profondément et sembla s’éloigner de lui, mentalement. C’était aussi dur que de le voir partir. Que sa voix, pourtant calme :_

_« Alors peut-être que tu as ta réponse. »_

Leur vitesse s’accroît au fur et à mesure de leur chute vertigineuse, et bientôt les barres de fer se multiplient et cassent les os d’Erik qui englobe du mieux qu’il peut le corps de l’homme qu’il tient obstinément. Résolu.

_« Alors peut-être que tu as ta réponse. »_

_Si Charles avait été le premier à se vexer, ce fut Erik qui, prit par sa tempête de contradiction, se releva soudain pour tourner les talons. Mais en moins d’une seconde Charles avait lu en lui, comme encore, et il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière contre le canapé en maintenant Erik immobile par la force de son pouvoir. Une fraction d’instant, rien que le temps de lui suggérer un « Reste. »_

_« Attends, Erik. » Dit-il, et sa voix lui parut chuchotement._

_Chuchotement, pensa Erik malgré lui, car peut-être le télépathe avait-il été surpris par la soudaine proximité de leur deux corps, comme si c’étaient ses propres bras qui avait attiré Charles à lui, et non le don du télépathe. Erik aurait-il reculé de surprise lui aussi, si Charles ne l’avait pas retenu le moment précédent ? Le visage de l’homme sous lui était rejeté en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, les mains d’Erik posées sur le cuir moelleux quand ses yeux étaient proches de la pomme d’Adam de Charles. De son menton._

_De sa bouche entrouverte._

Faites qu’il survive à la chute.

_Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles ils restèrent ainsi leur parut durer un temps de trop pour l’immobilité._

Faites qu’il sache que je me rappelle.

_Puis, quand vint le temps de faire un geste… Le compte-à-rebours prit la place du cœur d’Erik, tic-tac, peut-être que tu as ta réponse, et il se releva pour tourner les talons et disparaître vers son destin._

_Charles resta ainsi, les yeux fermés, les lèvres, électriques par le feu du souffle court d’Erik._

Au final, les dernières infrastructures lui arrachent un toussotement humide et rougeâtre lorsqu’il les traverse. Les contours du monde s’obscurcissent, de plus en plus, très vite, et il n’a que le temps de penser à la grandeur obscène de la paix qu’il ressent avant de s’évanouir en atterrissant sur le sol. En douceur.

Ton corps est velours, Charles, ingénument — doux, se caressant, délicatement  
tout contre  
mes Hématomes de métal.

 

 

Le monde est chaos de l’esprit. Charles releva sa tête pour voir le monde remuer et tanguer, vaporeux. Il a réussi à ralentir leur chute. Erik. Est-ce qu’Erik… Il eut l’impression que ses yeux se baissèrent pour voir le visage humecté de sang de son ami sous lui. Sa respiration faible lui effleura les lèvres. C’est bien, tout va bien. Il semblait endormi, si… vulnérable… Mais même évanoui, ses bras restaient refermés autour du torse de Charles. Mourir ainsi était un chant délicat. Mourir aurait été simple pour eux deux, mais si Erik s’accrochait… Charles combattit une dernière fois l’appel de l’inconscience qui floutait son regard pour relever ses yeux et apercevoir des gens courir vers eux. _Ils vont l’emmener_.

 _Non_ , gronda-t-il et il banda ses dernières forces pour faire s’exploser autour d’eux une incroyable bulle psychique impénétrable qui se fit s’arrêter Raven. Elle ne put s’empêcher de tendre la main vers la construction improbable de son frère, ce champ de force transparent, bleu, pourpre, rose, imprenable, et à l’intérieur elle l’entendit rugir :

\- Que personne ne l’approche !

Elle le vit s’évanouir d’épuisement sur le torse d’Erik. Il s'évanouit en ne sentant ni le sang qui coulait de sa tempe et se colla sur le sous-pull du mutant, ni ses forces vitales s’amoindrir jusqu’à la limite critique où la bulle protectrice grésilla et finit par disparaître dans le silence complet, les laissant seuls allongés sur le sol et aussi incapable l’un que l’autre de lâcher celui qu’il tenait.

 

**XXI**

 

          Je ne suis plus seul.

L'apaisé plaisir — frappe, alors que sur le sol s'éclatent  
     Nos colonnes tendues et fières  
En l'holocauste brûlant du grand bal des tourments.

Et sur le coma salvateur, avec la satisfaction de savoir le futur bourreau niché contre sa gorge, l'enfant jaillit du monstre, ainsi que se rassérène l'ouragan 

D'une saison en enfer.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**XXIII**

 

Son corps inerte resta sur le marbre telle une poupée oubliée jusqu’à ce que la bande de Xavier disparaisse un à un avec Azazel. Elle s’éveilla ensuite lentement d’un sommeil artificiel, clignant de ses longs cils blonds pour apaiser son mal de tête. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit correctement les yeux cependant, ces derniers se posèrent sur une main tendue.

\- Si vous rejoignez notre échiquier, ma chère, je me dois vous dire que comparé à d’autres, il est du devoir du Roi Noir de ne pas laisser ses Dames dans la boue.

Emma Frost considéra la main du regard une seconde.

 

**XXIV**

 

      Solitude.

Apaisée.

Apaisée ?  
                              L’étau d’airain  
                                M’aurait-t-on appris  
à le desserrer  
Aurais-je trouvé       Quelqu’un

Pour le desserrer  
Pour enlever les crans d’arrêts  
                          Sanguinolents

                                          Sur mes hématomes de métal ?

 

«  _Erik, vous n’êtes plus seul._  »

Crois-tu en tes paroles crédules ? Sais-tu, Charles, quelle anormale résonance ils trouvent sur mes plaies ? Ton regard sur une musique, cet instant, cet instant de bascule entre deux mondes, l’ai-je rêvé ? La bibliothèque… Tout ce que nous n’avons pas dit avant Cuba… La bibliothèque…

Avec dépit, Erik réalisa soudainement qu'il lui manquait encore tellement de souvenirs à récupérer, hormis celui concernant la bibliothèque. Qui était Charles ? Comment avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Il fronça les paupières en se réveillant, et, un moment, la brûlure musculaire qui l'arracha au sommeil lui parut si omniprésente qu’il crut qu’elle occupait tout son corps en une seule et même plaie à la langue lancinante. Un instant avant qu’il ne sente la légèreté du drap en coton sur son corps et la mollesse de la taie d’oreiller sous sa tête, il entendit :

_Tu t’en souviens aussi ?_

Erik ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir Charles Xavier assis près de lui. La dernière chose à laquelle il avait pensé avant de se réveiller était la bibliothèque, et le sentiment de s’être fait épier durant son sommeil en territoire inconnu l'accula aussitôt sur la défensive. Que faisait-il ici ? Charles (Charles Xavier !) continua avec un petit sourire triste :

_Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir comment il finit._

Le flash de leurs deux bouches proches l’une de l’autre auprès du feu sous la nuit… A l'aide de ses pouvoirs, Erik amena à lui le casque qui se trouvait juste derrière et se pressa de le jucher sur sa tête. Charles se pencha aussitôt pour l’intercepter.

\- Erik, je t’en prie, pas ici.

\- Sors de ma tête, ne lis pas mes pensées.

\- D’accord.

\- Je t’interdis de lire mes pensées.

Charles hocha la tête imperceptiblement avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

\- D’accord, Erik.

\- Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ?

Il jeta un coup d’œil circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle il était : un lit d’hôpital avait été installé dans une pièce assez petite et assez fournie en livres pour être un bureau. A sa droite, la fenêtre laissait passer les rayons d’une fin d’après-midi ensoleillée qui jouaient dans les reflets des cheveux châtains de Charles Xavier.

Châtain. Bleu. Rouge.

\- Tu es au Manoir. Indiqua ce dernier en devinant sans doute à ses regards prolongés et voilés qu’il ne reconnaissait pas l’endroit. Tu es dans le bureau, on t’a amené ici dans l’urgence pour te soigner.

\- Et c’est où « ici » ? Articula Erik sans chasser l'ironie qui teinta sa voix d'amertume.

Charles cligna des yeux et se releva dans son fauteuil en croisant les mains sur un genou dans une mimique qu'Erik trouva très anglaise. Ensuite, remplaçant son air confus par un petit sourire qui l’était davantage encore, il répondit : 

\- A Westchester… Tu… ne te souviens pas de Westchester ?

\- Je devrais ? Répliqua sèchement Erik d’un ton défiant. Azazel m’avait juste téléporté ici la première fois que je suis venu.

Alors, l’expression du télépathe passa de déconcertée à pensive, ce que n’échappa pas à Erik.

« La première fois que je suis venu », releva Charles. Erik avait-il donc oublié jusqu’à l’endroit où il avait vécu ces instants avec lui ? Pour Charles, c’était uniquement les _sentiments_ liés aux souvenirs concernant Erik qui avaient été effacés et dont l’accès à certains lui étaient encore restreints. Mais il semblait que le cas de l’autre mutant était différent : qu’avait-il oublié encore, à part le Manoir, leur amitié, le fait qu’il était en fauteuil et leur rencontre — rencontre qu’il avait lu comme une révélation dans l’esprit d’Erik avant de tomber dans le vide à New-York ? L’avait-il donc complètement oublié ? Que leur était-il arrivé pour qu’ils perdent _tous les deux_ la mémoire ?

\- Je… Non, excuse-moi, c’est juste que les souvenirs que j’ai perdu sont d’une nature totalement différente des tiens. Et si… si c’était vraiment _moi_ qui nous avais fait ça, après tout — il ne loupa pas la lueur d’intérêt qui brilla dans les yeux du mutant — alors je n’arrive toujours pas à imaginer dans quelle situation j’aurais pu croire qu’il était nécessaire de mettre ta santé mentale en danger en effaçant intégralement tes souvenirs ici.

Lors de sa dernière phrase, Charles s’était adossé au dos de son fauteuil en se faisant se toucher distraitement la pulpe de ses doigts, un vague regard se perdant sur le mur.

Pour Erik, ces nouvelles informations, si tentées qu’elles fussent vraies, étaient intrigantes : le télépathe avait – selon ses dires – également perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir effacé la sienne. Pouvait-il faire confiance à un mutant avec de tels pouvoirs ? _Je le fais déjà,_ pensa-t-il à contrecœur,  _je ne le connais pas, mais tout me mène à lui._ Ne restaient pourtant pour seules preuves de leur relation que quelques réminiscences de leur passé qui étaient autant de photos d’automne sur l’arbre mourant de l’âme d’Erik.

En repensant à sa peur brutale de le voir mourir face au Maître du Jeu, ses yeux s’attardèrent sur le bandage qui couvrait une partie de la joue de Charles.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Oh, ça ? Non, ce n’est rien. Rassura-t-il en touchant instinctivement le pansement. Je ne sais même pas comment je me suis fait ça, Erik, non je t’en prie, reste allongé…

L’Allemand avait dû contenir un cri lorsqu’une douleur lancinante lui avait parcouru le dos dès qu’il avait bougé, mais il s’était tout de même mis sur le flanc en grimaçant et avait tendu le bras pour soulever délicatement de deux doigts le bandage afin d’inspecter la plaie. Elle lui parut bénigne. Le geste, aussi superficiel avait-il été, les avait tous deux fait se sentir étranges, stoppés, et il finit par regagner sa place originelle en hissant de douleur.

Aucun d’eux ne fit de commentaire sur l’arrêt du temps lors de ces dernières secondes. Bon sang, que faisait-il ? Il parlait et agissait familièrement avec Charles Xavier dans son manoir alors qu’il n’avait toujours aucune idée de qui il était réellement et alors qu’ils ne s’étaient jusqu'alors pas reparlé depuis Cuba – depuis qu’il l’avait totalement oublié. Des extraits de souvenirs éparpillés ne lui permettraient pas de savoir avec exactitude qui cet homme était ni la raison pour laquelle il lui avait effacé la mémoire - s’il l’avait fait. Il ne pourrait pas rester ici. Pas en trouvant délicieux d’embarrasser Charles en lui touchant la joue. Avait-il vu en France que sa sœur sous sa forme l’avait embrassé et qu’Erik n’avait pas repoussé le baiser sous le choc ? Avait-il rougi ?

\- Rmm, selon la radiographie de Hank, tu te serais cassé et fracturé un nombre incalculable d’os en tombant. Enfin, si, ils sont bien évidemment calculables mais je ne préfère pas te dire le nombre. Nous avons une chance incroyable que tu sois encore en vie, Erik. Je ne saurais que trop te recommander de rester allongé quelques semaines.

Charles s’était mis à parler pour dissimuler le trouble qui l’avait envahi lorsque quelques secondes plus tôt son cœur s’était mis à battre la chamade. Il vit aussitôt la réponse de l’Allemand dans ses yeux ; devina son refus catégorique, presque cinglant, et un instant ses yeux clairs eurent un reflet alarmé.

Rester ? Crachèrent les pensées d'Erik. L’idée même de rester au même endroit que Charles Xavier lui donnait la nausée, le révoltait, sauvagement. Que ce soit lui entre tous qui lui _propose_ , profiter de l’hospitalité de celui qu’il avait condamné à rester dans un fauteuil pour le reste de sa vie, paradant comme un paon dans sa basse-cour de mutants… Rester alors qu’il n’avait pas trouvé de solution. L’idée lui était insupportable.

\- Non, je repars dès que possible.

La réponse plate avait attristé Charles avant de l’entendre. Il tenta de sourire, sans grand succès. L’envie de voir Erik rester, ou plutôt la crainte du trou béant que causerait son départ était si forte, atrocement, et l’avidité, coupablement, l’avidité de continuer à la détailler en le voyant de si près après avoir perdu l’habitude des lignes droites et nobles de ses traits fins d’Européen, et de ses yeux intelligents et colériques… Après le lien fort qu’ils avaient partagé avant de tomber inconscients en se protégeant mutuellement à Manhattan, Charles s’était demandé combien ils s’autoriseraient à parler de ce qu’il s’était passé là-bas et dans quelle mesure ça changerait les choses pour eux.

Il avait sa réponse.

\- Laisse-moi te préparer un café et aller te chercher tes affaires avant que tu ne partes, au moins. Offrit-il en ravalant sa déception.

Erik acquiesça. Charles quitta donc la pièce – exécrant, exécrant de devoir le faire en fauteuil devant Erik – et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que dans son esprit se matérialise soudainement une nouvelle présence dans l’enceinte du Manoir. Azazel.

Il s’était téléporté directement dans le bureau. Erik se releva sur le bord de son lit rien qu’en apercevant son regard. Seule une phrase fut prononcée:

\- C’est le _tchéloviek_ , Dayane.

Alors, Erik grimaça en se mettant lentement debout sans complètement prendre appui sur le sol puis, sans un regard vers le couloir, amena son casque sur sa tête et toucha Azazel pour disparaître dans la seconde. Charles grimaça à son tour, et, bien qu’il eut suivi l’échange et savait Erik envolé, posa la tasse de café chaude sur la table. L’idée de le déverser dans l’évier lui était insupportable.

 

**XXV**

 

Mais on n'avait pas téléporté Erik dans la salle d’opération où il était censé trouver Dayane.

Dès qu’il vit qu’il fut apporté à Emma Frost qui se tenait debout derrière son bureau, Erik se raidit. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Il vit d’abord Azazel le lâcher mécaniquement, le privant de son appui, puis la porte fermée à clé derrière eux – ce qui ne serait pas un problème pour lui, ils le savaient. Erik dut batailler pour ne pas tomber dès qu’il fut debout par ses propres moyens : ses muscles et ses os lui criaient grâce en brûlant chair et tendons d’un éclair dès qu’il bougeait, dès qu’une seconde passait, tic-tac tenaillant. Son dos était détruit et lui donnait le tournis ; sa jambe gauche avait au moins le tibia de cassé et il peinait à ne pas crier ou tomber sur le flanc, mais il resta debout, immobile. Son instinct de prédateur lui refusait de s’asseoir.

La pièce, qui contenait également Angel – mais pas Raven, remarqua-t-il, et il se dit qu’elle devait être retournée auprès de son frère en même temps que les autres – était étonnamment silencieuse. Emma finit par se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien, Erik, je me suis éveillée après qu’ils t’avaient emmené, et je n’ai pu présumer de ta vie qu’aux dires d’Azazel qui t’avait transporté. Il faut qu’on parle sérieusement, trésor, et j’ai besoin que tu enlèves ton casque pour ça.

En apercevant le regard ouvertement méfiant de Magnéto, elle insista :

\- J’ai des aveux à te faire, je t’assure que je prends plus de risques que toi en te les faisant. Mais je t’assure aussi que tu veux les entendre, parce que je sais que tu les cherches. Assez désespérément.

Après un long moment d’hésitation, il accepta de l’ôter et le garda à la main sans toutefois se départir de son air soupçonneux. Emma fit le tour du bureau pour s’asseoir dessus face à lui, et sans préambule, annonça en soupirant :

 _Magnéto… Comment le formuler ? Cela va être plus facile qu’il n’y paraît puisque tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans, le petit Anglais en fauteuil était ton idée, après tout… Après les derniers événements –_ il reçut le flash de sa chute avec Charles, le flash du sang dans les bois, des loups, de Dayane _– je crois que le temps est venu de te le dire._

Emma marqua une pause où elle planta son regard polaire dans les yeux d’Erik.

_Je suis celle qui t’a effacé la mémoire._

Elle n’attendit pas que se forme une phrase des émotions vives et furieuses qui naquirent dans l’esprit d’Erik pour continuer en reprenant tout depuis le début :

 _Je sais que tout de suite ça doit te paraître fou, et je vois bien puisque je suis_ télépathe _que tu cherches à démanteler la bouche d’aération pour me l’envoyer à la figure, mais c’est_ toi _qui es venu me chercher après la mort de Sebastian pour que j’efface la mémoire de Charles Xavier. Tu voulais… Bref, je l’ai fait et il a oublié votre… amitié en ne se souvenant que du fait que tu l’avais trahi. Mais toi, Magnéto, tu n’allais pas t’en remettre, et d’autres avaient besoin de toi pour prendre la relève de Sebastian – ne joue pas avec les mots, tu vois ce que je veux dire. A vrai dire, si je dois tout t’avouer, je ne t’aurais jamais confessé tout ça et jamais je n’aurais fait ce que je m’apprête à faire si tu n’avais pas aussi mal réagi._

Le visage d’Emma ne laissait voir qu’une déception résignée. Est-ce qu’au moins cet idiot avait conscientisé que son comportement autodestructeur venait d’une envie de suicide ? Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête avec un rictus de dépit.

_Bon sang, combien de temps te reste-t-il à vivre si je n’interviens pas à nouveau ?_

Erik resta là, sans parler ni tenter de communiquer, silencieux et indéchiffrable quand son cerveau venait de s’ouvrir sur la vérité. Brutalement. Emma était la responsable. _Il_ était le propre responsable de sa perte de mémoire. Le plan aurait été parfait s’il n’avait pas réussi à récupérer des fragments de souvenirs, il devait l’avouer. Mais pourquoi parlait-elle du temps qui lui restait à vivre ? Comme si. Comme si elle savait pour le trou dans sa poitrine qui menaçait de gagner ses poumons pour les putréfier.

_Si je te le dis, aussi, c’est parce que je suis capable de te rendre les souvenirs que tu cherches tant en gaspillant toute l’énergie de la cause mutante. Je vais te les rendre, si c’est la seule solution pour que tu te concentres sur la destinée qui t’attend._

Emma Frost le regarda intensément une minute. Ils se jaugèrent l’un l’autre, puis, quand Erik finit par hocher la tête, tout recommença.

Ce fut comme passer en arrière un film où l’on aurait tiré sur le fil d’un vêtement décousu, comme inhaler dans l’espoir de reconstituer les pellicules d’eau qui une seconde auparavant formaient une bulle de savon : Erik dut aussitôt porter sa main à sa tempe quand, miraculeusement, l’histoire de Charles dans sa vie se reforma de façon aléatoire, lui montrant le bout d’un dialogue, la reconstruction du Manoir, de leurs parties d’échecs, puis l’éclat d’un sourire, un détail précis comme sa couleur préférée ou d’autres éléments comme son implication dans la mort de Shaw qui ne l’aurait jamais fait douter de la réciprocité de leur amitié s’il se l’était rappelé, tout à coup, soudain, des dizaines et des dizaines – des centaines et des centaines – d’instants déjà vécus réimplantés dans son âme vide furent si forts et si intenses qu’il en aurait pleuré comme sur la terrasse devant le satellite, s’il n’avait pas été en public. C’était retrouver l’humanité qu’il avait éprouvée en se remémorant sa mère, c’étaient des centaines et des milliers et des milliers de regards de Charles qu’il avait imaginé les soirs où il était si sanguinairement seul qu’il l’imaginait marcher dans la neige vers lui et qui maintenant devenaient réels, quoi qu’histoire ancienne, c’était goûter sa gentillesse, et la tendresse, et bon sang, la tendresse ! Il la répugna aussi fort qu’avant, la broya aussitôt pour ne pas s'étouffer avec, et pourtant, et pourtant quand il la ressentit de nouveau elle lui coupa la respiration en deux comme un coup de poing dans l’estomac et le fit presque rire de soulagement, parce qu’elle était insensée, complètement insensée mais elle existait et il avait été humain !

Il fit un pas qui le fit trébucher sur ses appuis. Il avait envie de sourire ; se retint du mieux qu’il put. Finalement, le dernier souvenir de leur relation s’apposa dans son esprit, léger et caressant comme une plume – de métal :

 _« Tu es finalement venu… me souhaiter… l'au revoir… que tu me devais… à Cuba ?_ _  
_ _\- Je suis venu nous dire adieu, Charles. »_

Emma Frost le regarda passer par tous ses états sans montrer signe d’intérêt. Lorsqu’elle eut cligné trente-trois fois des yeux, elle reprit d’un ton mielleux, et bien huilé aussi :

\- Maintenant que tu sais, je suis sûre qu’il ne te faudra pas plus de cinq minutes pour te rétablir et prendre la mesure de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, mais que tu n’appréhendais pas pleinement faute d’objectivité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire que tu te rends compte à présent que tu as déjà tenté par le passé de faire coïncider la justice par le pouvoir avec les méthodes pacifistes de Charles Xavier.

Erik resta silencieux, signe extérieur qu’il attendait la suite. Mais dans sa tête, oh, dans sa tête…

\- Tu l’as vu, rien ne nous attend de ce côté-là, Magnéto. Fit-elle se redressant de toute sa superbe après avoir délicatement posé ses mains sur le bureau derrière lequel elle était repassée. Et il nous faut des alliés. L’un des membres du Club des Damnés est venu à moi après ton départ. Je pense qu’il est temps de considérer la proposition qu’ils nous font : le plus grand nombre parmi les mutants, c’est ce que nous cherchions, ils sont tous là-bas à attendre les plus puissants pour en faire l’élite de la société. Ils veulent faire de toi et moi leur Roi et Reine Blancs, trésor. Imagine la vue depuis ce sommet ! Il nous _faut_ les rejoindre.

Durant le discours d’Emma, Erik n’avait cessé de jeter des coups d’œil à Azazel et Angel, rangés côte à côte et qui ne laissaient filtrer aucun sentiment sur le sujet. Apparemment, il avait déjà été discuté en son absence. Sa voix claqua quand son corps passa difficilement d’une jambe à l’autre pour rester debout :

\- Cet homme qui est venu te voir, c’est Shinobi Shaw ?

\- Oui, c’est lui, mais…

\- Le fils de Sebastian Shaw, celui-là même que j’ai abattu d’une pièce dans le crâne parce qu’il avait assassiné ma mère ?

La voix d’Erik s’était faite inhumaine de froideur. Le sourire factice d’Emma n’en souffrit pas, elle pencha même la tête de côté d’un air compatissant :

\- Oh, chéri, un fils n’est pas toujours responsable des crimes de son père… Après ce que j’ai fait pour toi à l’instant en te rendant tes souvenirs, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais me faire confiance ?

Ce fut précisément cette phrase qui lui mit la puce à l’oreille. Emma ne lui avait jamais réclamé sa confiance ; les bêtes sauvages à l’instinct de survie qu’ils étaient se l’interdisaient. Erik jeta un autre coup d’œil à Azazel et Angel. Aucun d’eux ne bougeait, ni ne clignait des yeux. Elle les manipulait.

 _Ne bouge plus_ _!_ Siffla-t-elle soudain, mais déjà, le casque de métal était sur sa tête et sa télépathie se réverbérait dessus sans l’atteindre.

L’impératif de rester concentré et la douleur aiguë dans son corps auraient dû le forcer à rester connecté à la réalité. Mais lorsqu’Erik releva son visage, ce fut Charles sous des draps blancs qui fut devant lui.

_« Je ne peux rien faire pour ton corps. Je n'ai aucun moyen encore pour remonter le temps et prendre à ta place la balle que me destinait Moira. Mais Charles, je trouverai un moyen de te refaire marcher. Je te le jure, un jour, tu me verras arriver et je te rendrai un milliardième de ce que tu m'as donné en te rendant tes jambes. »_

Il ne pouvait plus. Maintenant qu’il se souvenait, il ne pourrait plus passer sa vie à autre chose qu’à mener sa lutte tout en s’amendant auprès de Charles. Maintenant qu’il se souvenait, suivre Emma n’était plus une option qu’il pouvait considérer. La vérité était que Charles n’avait jamais tenté de le contrôler. Mais Emma, oui.

\- Le Roi blanc ? Fit-il avec un sourire carnassier et une voix diplomate qui ne rendirent que plus tendu l’air chargé d’électricité entre eux. Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir compris que ce n’est vraiment pas ma couleur, Emma ? Je serais blanc juste assez longtemps pour me tâcher du sang de la tête de Shinobi Shaw et de tous ceux qui m’empêcheront de le tuer. Je suis un roi rouge Emma, sors d’ici immédiatement je te ferai comprendre à quel point.

Et comme ça, la tension se déchira.

\- Azazel, Angel, s’écria soudain Frost, arrêtez-le !

Les deux mutants se mirent en mouvement aussitôt. Angel gagna les airs d’un bond tandis qu’Azazel disparaissait dans une explosion de fumée pour réapparaître à ses côtés. Erik n’eut que le temps d’élancer son bras blessé vers la bouche d’aération qu’il avait repérée plus tôt pour la lancer sur Angel avant que sa jambe ne se dérobe sous lui d’un coup de pied du démon russe. Il poussa un cri en tombant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse la douleur le ralentir, pensa-t-il avant de recevoir un coup de genou dans le visage lorsqu’Azazel se téléporta de nouveau. Erik roula à quatre pattes sous l’impact, sous le sourire d’Emma. Son sourire s’agrandit quand Angel se releva, grimpa sur le bureau et gonfla sa poitrine pour lancer une boule d’acide.

\- Oh, Erik, fit-elle en plissant ses petits yeux de chat, ça aurait été tellement plus facile que tu dises simplement oui.

Pendant ce temps, Erik avait réduit en boule la plaque d’aération derrière les deux mutantes. Dès qu’Angel relâcha sa respiration, il la projeta dans ses côtes. La boule d’acide partit dans la direction d’Azazel, qui disparut pour réapparaître à l’autre bout de la pièce. Erik en profita pour se relever, ignorant la sensation de tournis qu’il récolta en appuyant sur ses os contusionnés. Au même moment derrière eux, on enclencha la poignée de la porte sans succès. Tous se retournèrent.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les courtes inspirations saccadées se transformèrent en pleurs quand la poignée s’abaissa inutilement plusieurs fois sans s’ouvrir qu’Erik comprit que c’était Gabriel, le petit frère de Dayane, qui se trouvait derrière. Aussitôt il regarda Emma. Ses yeux étaient déjà tournés vers Azazel.

\- Non ! Tonna-t-il en faisant volte-face au moment précis où ce dernier disparaissait.

Dans son mouvement, Erik avait fait fondre la poignée de la porte en une petite balle de revolver qu’il propulsa des deux mains de toutes ses forces sans attendre une seconde. Le cri de douleur qu’il entendit ainsi que la téléportation précipitée d’Azazel lui firent comprendre qu’il avait réussi à le toucher. Erik ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit le bambin terrorisé tomber sur le sol. Sans attendre, il s’en empara et s’élança en boitant vers le couloir.

\- Angel ! Entendit-il derrière lui, et le signe qu’Emma donnât ses ordres à voix haute le renseigna sur sa colère montante.

Erik dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas chuter en accélérant. La salle d’opération, la salle d'opération, elle était à l’autre bout de la pièce… Il devait y arriver avant Azazel. Azazel, contrôlé par la télépathe. Sans ralentir ni lancer un regard en arrière, Erik propulsa hors des tiroirs de son bureau un bloc de métal qu’il avait constitué pour se protéger en cas d’urgence, l’aiguisa en pointe et l’envoya se planter dans la jambe d’Emma dans l’espoir de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Son hurlement lui parvint à l’instant même où Azazel apparaissait devant lui et où le bourdonnement des ailes d’Angel se fit tout proche. Erik s’arrêta net pendant une seconde, durant laquelle le seul bruit fut celui des cris apeurés du bébé qui enfouissait son visage dans la veste en cuir d’Erik. Les yeux d’Azazel clignèrent, se posèrent dans les airs derrière eux, puis deux _pop_ successifs retentirent.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? S’écria Angel avant de recevoir un coup qui la mit inconsciente au sol.

\- _Tchiort_ _!_ S’exclama le Russe en voyant Frost se relever du sol avec son brushing défait et un air de meurtre sur le visage.

Erik ne vit pas les yeux d’Azazel se vider de nouveau. Les contours nébuleux et fluctuants de sa vision lui firent tâtonner pour trouver la porte, qui s’ouvrit toute seule et il oscilla à l’intérieur de la pièce en entendant sa voix appeler aveuglément :

\- Charles !

Des sanglots le dirigèrent tandis que le monde était sans dessus-dessous. Il ne prit qu’un instant pour noter que l’enfant était en vie et qu’il s’accrocha désespérément à son cou quand il l’attrapa de son bras le plus valide. Les deux petits avaient à présent trop peur pour émettre le moindre son qui n'était pas sanglot. De toute façon, Erik était concentré pour ne pas chuter, l’appel du sol de plus en plus irrésistible au fur et à mesure que ses genoux cédaient sous leur poids combiné. Il se laissa tomber sur le flanc contre le mur près de la porte afin de réfléchir un instant. La douleur le fit hisser de douleur, mais il se concentra pour perdre le moins de temps possible.

Soudain, Dayane et Gabriel se mirent à se raidir et à hurler de toute la force de leurs poumons. Erik vit rouge. Comme pour le narguer, l’instant d’après Emma apparaissait au milieu de la salle d’opérations avec Azazel.

\- Rends-toi, trésor, fit-elle avec un sourire diplomate, ou je tue les deux morveux.

Rien que les coups de pieds qu'il recevaient dans les côtes de la part des deux enfants poussaient Erik au bord de l’inconscience. Il n’aurait pas beaucoup de temps. Un seul essai.

\- Tu as trois secondes, chéri. Une…

Emma n’eut pas l’occasion de prononcer une autre syllabe : à la seconde où il le put, Erik envoya valdinguer le lit aux armatures de métal sur la télépathe. Elle l’esquiva grâce à la rapidité extraordinaire d’Azazel et réapparut sur la gauche, pile où Erik avait propulsé un ciseau qui fusa vers elle et érafla le visage de la blonde pour se planter dans le mur. La voix d’Erik cingla l’air :

\- Azazel !

Sous le choc, la télépathe avait perdu une seconde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. C’est tout ce qu’il avait fallu. Le mutant s’était téléporté devant eux, et ils disparurent de la salle d’opération au moment où serrait les poings une Emma folle de rage.

 

**XXVI**

 

L’air humide au silence loué par les insectes nocturnes les accueillit quand ils atterrirent à l’extrémité de la cour du Manoir Xavier. Erik sentit l’herbe mouiller le bas de son pantalon, avant qu’elle ne soit partout autour de son visage et de son corps. Souffrance saillante lorsqu’il tombe sur ses plaies enflammées. Mais déjà, l’obscurité est plus noire encore. Il se rend compte qu’il a lâché les enfants avant de s’écrouler.

\- Je l’avoir fait pour les _tchéloviéki_.

Un dernier _pop_ , et la nuit les englobe en son sein. Au loin, bien plus loin les lumières des cents chambres du Manoir Xavier brillent comme tant de bougies. Mais ici l’obscurité est froide et humide pour les deux enfants terrorisés.

\- Non, non, ne meurs pas… Supplie le plus grand en secouant de ses petites mains le corps qui tombe dans l’inconscience. Papa… ne meurs pas, ne meurs pas…

Les pleurs naissants de son petit frère, hésitants, timides, puis pressés et incontrôlables le font paniquer et fondre en larmes à son tour. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues d’enfant tandis qu’il essaie de relever en criant le grand corps qui ne veut pas se réveiller. Il essaie encore, et encore, et encore, et au bout d’un moment la peur est plus forte et il se met à hurler de toutes ses forces :

\- Papa ! _PAPA !_

 


End file.
